Keeping Us A Secret
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: Troy was the jock. Gabriella was the geek. The status quo says there not supposed to be together...but that didn't stop them. In order for them to be together they have to keep their relationship a secret. But can they? Troyella eventually Chaylor
1. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I would have so made Ryan wear more hats than he did._**

**(A/N: here it is my new story featuring sugarush7z a.k.a Allie. But she won't be appearing until the next chapter. Also every chapter is named after a certain song that kind of like inspired it. If you don't know the song to this first chapter then you don't have the HSM soundtrack or haven't downloaded any of the songs, not that I'm saying that you should. Downloading is bad people. You're taking money from the artists. But I have to admit I do it too but that's only to see if I like the album and if I do, I buy it. I need to stop rambling now. Enjoy)**

_**I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**_

_You never know what you're gonna feel_

_You never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

_Oh never even crossed my mind, no_

_That I would ever end up here tonight_

Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team, walked into the first house party of the new school year. He really didn't want to come but his friends convinced him to. He sighed as his eyes roamed the room, looking for the familiar group of jocks that he knew all too well. His blue eyes were adverted by the sight of a girl he'd never seen before and he stopped in his tracks.

He turned his eyes to where he saw her and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful. She had long, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes he would love to get lost in. Her skin was tan and, from what he could tell, very smooth.

Gabriella Montez was new to this town and this school. Her first friend was Taylor McKessie, who happened to be her next door neighbor. Taylor convinced Gabriella to come to this house party. She said it would be a better way to meet new people. Gabriella agreed but the minute they stepped through the door, Taylor left to go have fun leaving Gabriella by herself. So much for meeting new people.

Gabriella sat on the staircase, watching everyone else have fun. She wasn't one to go up to anyone and introduce herself. She was rather shy and hated having to make herself known. She sat there staring at people dancing until she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked over and saw a guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at her. Their eyes were connected for a few seconds until one of his friends distracted him.

"Hi Troy" said Rachel, the head cheerleader.

"Hi" he said, ignoring the flirtatious tone she gave him.

"Everyone's been waiting for you" Troy nodded and followed her. He took one more glance towards the girl but found she was no longer there. He felt his heart drop in disappointment and continued to follow Rachel to the back of the house.

As soon as his eyes were off of her, Gabriella quickly got up and went outside. She never had someone stare at her like that, especially not a guy. She leaned against the railing of the porch and stared into nothing. She smiled as she remembered his blue eyes. She had to admit he was pretty cute but by the way that girl looked something told her he was one of the popular kids.

She sighed and the smile fell from her face. She wished Taylor would come back and take her home. Sure she could walk home but it was so dark out, she wouldn't feel safe.

'Why did she have to abandon me?' she thought to herself and took a seat on the porch stair.

Troy had been with his friends for a whole five minutes and was already bored. He wanted to ditch them and find the girl he saw earlier but he knew that wouldn't go over well with his friends.

"Hey Troy" came Rachel's voice and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Don't scare me like that"

"Me? I scared you?" he nodded and she giggled flirtatiously. "I'm sorry. So what were you thinking about?"

"Stuff" he said not really wanting to tell her he was thinking about some girl he's never seen before. That would piss her off. Rule is; never piss off the head cheerleader unless you want your reputation ruined.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked getting closer to him

"Basketball...stuff like that"

"Oh. So do you think you guys are going to have a good year this year?"

"Maybe. You never know." she giggled and touched his arm.

"Oh Troy you're so modest. That's what I like about you" she moved in closer to him and he felt himself growing uncomfortable.

"Um I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long" he nodded and smiled nervously. She moved away from him and he walked away. Instead of going to the bathroom, he went straight out the front door. He stopped when he saw the girl from earlier sitting in front of him. He nervously cleared his throat and she turned around.

"Oh sorry" she said and moved to the side so he could walk.

"It's okay. Is...is this seat taken?"

"Oh no" he nodded and sat beside her. An awkward silence passed between them. Neither knew what to say.

"So you're new here?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I just moved here a few days ago"

"Welcome." he said and held out his hand.

"Thanks" she said and took it. A spark of electricity jolted through the both of them and they quickly pulled back. "Ouch."

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay. It was just static electricity that's all." he smiled and nodded. "I'm Gabriella by the way"

"Troy"

"So you're the famous Troy Bolton everyone's been talking about"

"Sadly yes" he said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you don't like the fame"

"No the fame is great, it's just the attention that comes with it that I don't like" she nodded and he leaned back on his elbows. "Sometimes I just wish they would take one month or one week or even one day and just not pay attention to me. The attention was great at first but then it just got annoying. Everyone treats me like I'm some celebrity and I can't take it anymore." he sighed and leaned up on his knees. "Sometimes I just wish they would treat me like a normal person instead of the captain of the basketball team."

"Well if it helps, I won't treat you like that" he looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." she smiled back and nodded.

"You're welcome."

Their perfect moment was interrupted by a heated Taylor storming out of the house, followed by a herd of laughing guys, most of them on the basketball team. The two looked back, confused to what was going on.

"I swear that ass is going to pay." she screamed and stormed down the stairs.

"Oh come on McKessie you know that was funny" said Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and teammate.

"Funny? I'll give you funny when I shove that basketball up your ass." Taylor screamed "come on Gabriella we're leaving"

"But..." before Gabriella could finish her sentence Taylor pulled her up and pulled her down the pathway. Laughter was still heard behind them, this time it was more than just the guys on the basketball team. Gabriella looked back and saw Troy staring at her. She gave him a short wave and he mirrored her. Gabriella climbed into Taylor's car and they drove away.

"Dude" Troy turned around and saw Chad standing behind him. The rest of the guys had went inside, the fun was over so there was no reason to stay outside.

"What's up?" Troy asked and Chad sat beside him.

"What were you doing out here with that girl?"

"We were just talking that's all"

"Well unless you want to ruin your reputation I suggest you stay away from her. She's a nerd just like McKessie and I don't want to see your reputation go down because you're hanging out with a girl like her. So promise me you'll stay away from her" Troy nodded and Chad patted his back before going back inside.

Troy sighed and looked up. He didn't want to disappoint his friends but he couldn't just stay away from her. He didn't _want_ to stay away from her. There was just something about her that interested him. Something about her that he liked and he wasn't about to give up on it.

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

Monday morning rolled around, Friday's party forgotten in a sea of homework and preparation for the new school week. Troy walked into the school building, everyone greeting him like they always did. He waved half-heartedly at the girls that were constantly flirting with him and walked straight to his locker.

His mind wandered as he made his way to his locker. Most of it went to the girl he met on Friday. 'Gabriella' he thought to himself as he zoned off, not noticing the person walking in his direction until they crashed into one another. Both he and the other person was sent to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." he said and looked up. His blue eyes meeting familiar brown ones.

"It's okay" she said and smiled. He quickly stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Here let me help you up" she took his hand and the same electricity flowed through their hands but they ignored it. He pulled her up then bent down to pick up her fallen books. "Here you go" he said, handing her back her books. She took them and looked at him.

"Thanks" Troy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Chad calling his name. He turned around and watched Chad come towards him.

In that time Gabriella slipped away unnoticed. She knew from what Taylor told her last night that Troy's friends, especially his best friend, hated people like her and Taylor. She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Troy but she didn't want to be caught talking to him by his best friend.

"Hey captain what's up?"

"Nothing I was just..." he turned around to say something to Gabriella but found that she was gone...again. He sighed and turned back to Chad. "I was just walking to my locker."

"Great I'll walk you" Troy raised an eyebrow at his friend's weird behavior.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Let's just say McKessie wants revenge for Friday so I'd rather not travel the halls alone"

"That's what you get for messing with her."

"It's not my fault she can't take a joke"

"What did you do to her anyway?"

"I told her that if she couldn't find a boyfriend before prom she could take my basketball as her date" Troy stopped in his tracks and turned to Chad.

"That's not a joke that's a fucking insult"

"Well it was funny to me and the guys"

"That's because you hate the fact that she's smarter than you"

"I do not. I hate the fact that she's a geek. Don't get me wrong she's hot and everything but she's a geek. Basketball and science don't mix."

"Whatever you say" they finally approached Troy's locker and he spun his combination into his lock.

"I saw you talking to the new girl today"

"I wasn't exactly talking to her. I kind of knocked her down so I helped her up"

"Dude you're the jock, she's the geek. You're supposed to knock her down then leave her to get up on her own."

"She's a girl. The rules are different with them."

"Oh right" Chad said "oh well I did all that stuff to McKessie for nothing. It was worth it." Troy rolled his eyes and took his books out of his locker. "So I saw you talking to Rachel on Friday. You two going out yet?"

"No and I don't plan on going out with her."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause...she's just not my type."

"She's totally your type. You're the captain of the basketball team and she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. You two are supposed to be together."

"According to the rules of high school but not according to the rules of life."

"You worry about life when you get out of high school. For now you need to get together with Rachel."

"I don't have to get together with anyone if I don't want to" Troy closed his locker and walked away. Chad followed behind still trying to convince Troy to go out with Rachel but Troy refused to give in. "Chad just stop okay" Troy yelled and turned to him. "It's my life not yours so back off." Troy walked away from Chad and went straight to homeroom.

The second he walked into homeroom, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes caught sight of Gabriella sitting in the back of the room.

'Why didn't I notice she was in my homeroom?'

"Mr. Bolton so glad you could join us." Troy's eyes snapped towards his homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus. "Now would you please take your seat." Troy nodded and walked to his seat. His eyes went back to the brunette in the back, this time his eyes meeting hers. He smiled softly and she returned it.

Gabriella watched him sit down in his seat then turned her eyes back to Taylor. She wasn't really listening to what she was saying, her mind was too busy thinking about the blue-eyed boy sitting a few seats away from her. Her eyes wandered to where he sat and found that his eyes were looking back at her.

She smiled and looked away to hide the blush that crept on her face but Troy saw it anyway. He smiled and turned back to the front. The whole time this game was going on, Taylor had been watching them. She knew this had to stop. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt. Geeks and jocks aren't supposed to be together.

"Gabriella" Taylor said and Gabriella looked at her. "Listen Gabriella. I don't want you to get hurt so I'm telling you this now. Don't and I mean don't become involved with Troy Bolton. He's a jock and jocks belong with cheerleaders. Our groups don't mix with each other. We don't become friends and we definitely don't date. If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you stay away from him." Gabriella nodded and looked at the back of Troy's head.

She knew she should follow Taylor's advice but she couldn't help it. Troy was the first guy to talk to her and not make her feel like she wasn't wanted. Troy turned his head slightly, feeling her eyes on him and smiled. She smiled back and he turned back around.

'This is going to be an interesting school year' they both thought and began to listened to what Ms. Darbus was lecturing about.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took_

_Was one look_

_For a dream to come true_


	2. Beautiful Soul

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful Soul'_**

**(A/N: The song kind of goes if you really pay attention but other than that...I just like the song. Allie has a short part in this but her role will get bigger as the story progresses)**

_**Beautiful Soul**_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Troy walked the halls of East High, his mind filled with images of Gabriella. He didn't know what this feeling was but he liked it...a lot. He never felt like this for any other girl. She was something he's never seen before.

"Troy" he stopped walking and turned around. One of his friends and teammates, Jason Cross, came running up behind him.

"What's up Jase?"

"Nothing much. Have you heard about Alexandra Richards?"

"The best player on the girl's basketball team. What about her?"

"Not to brag or anything but I heard she has the hots for me." Troy smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Congrats man. I'm glad I'm not the only one getting hit on by the most popular girls in school."

"But of course you've got the hots for someone else."

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at the new girl. You like her." Troy didn't understand how Jason could read him like that.

"A little. I mean she's not like any other girl around here. Promise me you won't tell Chad."

"Don't worry. I promise. Chad needs to let up anyway."

"Thanks Jase"

"No problem." Troy was glad he had one friend that didn't believe in the status quo. The two began to walk to fifth period and Troy saw a familiar figure ahead of them. His lips curved into a smile when he saw Gabriella's familiar brown hair.

"Gabriella" he called and she turned around. "Come on Jase I want you to meet her." he said and they ran up to her. "Hey Gabriella. This is my friend Jason. Jase this is Gabriella."

"Hi" she said nervously

"Hey and don't worry I'm not like the others." he said and she smiled.

"That's good to know."

"So Gabriella where are you off to?" Troy asked as the three began to walk down the hallway.

"U.S. Room 30."

"We'll walk you"

"Thanks" she said and he smiled.

After walking Gabriella to her class, Troy and Jason walked to their own classroom. Troy had a goofy smile on his face. A smile that had been on his face since she walked up to him.

"Troy if you keep that smile on your face someone's gonna know something's up." Jason said and Troy quickly wiped the smile off of his face. "You must really like this girl"

"She's just not like anyone I've ever met before. She's a real girl. She's not fake like most of the girls here. She's something else. Something...special"

"You've got it bad"

"I can't possibly. I mean I've only known her since Friday"

"It's called 'love at first sight'"

"You really think it's that?"

"Dude you're so into this girl you don't even realize it" Troy thought about it. He didn't realize how right Jason was. "My suggestion though is if you really like her take it slow first then ask her out but make sure you keep it a secret. If Chad finds out, he'll blow a circuit."

"True."

"She's a nice girl. I can totally see why you like her"

"Hey..."

"Don't worry. I already have my eyes set on someone remember"

"Oh yeah. Allie" now it was Jason's turn to smile goofily. "Ooo someone has a crush"

"Shut up. Stop acting immature." Jason said and pushed Troy's arm playfully, making Troy laugh. "Don't you have a girl to chase after?" Troy stuck out his tongue and Jason laughed.

"I'll worry about me, you worry about you" Jason nodded and Troy went back to thinking about Gabriella

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Lunch time came sooner than expected. Troy sat with his friends at what everyone called the 'jock' table. His ears was zoned into what his friends were saying but his eyes were focused on the door.

"Excuse me Jason" came a feminine voice and everyone looked up. Standing behind Jason stood a girl with dark brown hair with gold highlights, dark brown eyes and pale skin. Jason's cheeks turned red and everyone snickered. "Um...can I talk to you for a second?"

"S-sure Allie" Jason looked over at Troy and Troy gave him a thumbs up. Jason smiled and followed her off to a corner. Troy's eyes wandered back to the door just in time to see Gabriella walk through the door. Her eyes connected with his and she smiled. He smiled back and watched as she walked to the lunch line.

Gabriella's heart sped up when she saw Troy looking her way. It sped up even more when he smiled at her. She quickly moved to the lunch line when she saw Taylor enter the cafeteria. She looked back at Taylor and noticed she had a smile on her face, almost...maniacal.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh you'll see" she said and Gabriella raised an eyebrow at her. Seconds later a yell was heard and a fuming Chad burst through the cafeteria door. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Taylor.

"Where is it?" he asked as he came towards Taylor.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me McKessie. You are anything but innocent. Now. Where. Is. My. BASKETBALL?"

"With that attitude you'll never get it back"

"I swear McKessie if you don't tell me where it is you'll regret it."

"Oh calm down Danforth. It's safe."

"Where is it?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you" the argument continued between the two. Gabriella just stood off to the side, listening, waiting for Taylor to tell Chad where his basketball was. But in the confusion, she was pulled off to the back of the cafeteria as everyone gathered to watch the two teenagers fight. She turned to see who had pulled her and her eyes connected with blue ones.

"Come on" Troy said and dragged her up the stairs at the back of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said and led her through another door. They reached a staircase and by this point Gabriella's curiosity was growing. He took her up the staircase and she gasped at the sight that was in front of her. It was a rooftop garden, something she's never seen before.

"It's beautiful"

"It's my own little hiding place. I come up here to think or just to be alone."

"And you decided to share it with me?"

"Yeah"

"But why?"

"Because...well because...you're different. You're not like anyone else I've met before. You're _definitely_ not like the girls here." she smiled and moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Well you're not like any guy I've met, especially like the jocks at my old school. You actually acknowledge the fact that I exist." he smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"You wanna...sit down?"

"Sure" he led her to the small bench in the corner and they sat down.

"So what was it like at your old school?"

"Basically like it is here with the exception of you. It was nothing but cliques. Everyone stayed where they belonged."

"That's mostly what they do here."

"But you have to be the different one right?"

"It's not that I'm being different I just...I don't see you the way they do."

"I'm glad you don't." he smiled and things became quiet between them. Glances and silent smiles were exchanged.

"How are you liking East High so far?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"It's pretty nice. I think Chad might kill Taylor though"

"In a war between those two I think they'll end up killing each other." she giggled and Troy felt his heart skip a beat.

"That might be true" he smiled and she turned to him. "What are we...exactly?" she asked, catching him off guard. He never thought of that. He only knew her for a short period of time so he had no idea what they were.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like are we friends or just...acquaintances?"

"We could be friends, if you wanna be." she smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. It'll be good to get to know you better"

"Same here. The only thing is" he took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "We'll have to be like _secret_ friends. I'm not saying I don't want us to be friends publically but I'm just afraid of everyone nagging me. Especially in Chad's case. If he found out, he would have a heart attack." she nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Does that mean we can't hang out like regular friends do?"

"No we can just not at school" he said and looked at her. "It would be hard being friends and not being able to do things regular friends do. So friends?" he asked and held out his hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Friends" she said and shook his hand. He smiled and they kept their hands interlocked until the bell rang. They both stood up quickly and looked at each other.

"I'm gonna be late" they both said. Troy took Gabriella's hand and they ran down the stairs.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

The end of the day came quickly and Troy walked to his locker to pack his things. Chad came up to him and sighed.

"Guess where McKessie put my basketball"

"Where?"

"The pool. I had to fish it out. I nearly fell in" Troy tried to hold back a laugh but it didn't work out that well. "Shut up that's not funny"

"On the contrary it is. I can imagine you almost falling into the pool, your basketball floating away from you. It's absolutely hilarious" Chad glared at his best friend.

"Whatever. Anyway where did you go during lunch?"

"Library" Troy lied and Chad looked at him.

"Did you really go to the library?"

"Yeah"

"Okay..." Troy closed his locker and leaned against it.

"I can understand if you don't believe me but I could care less." he pushed himself off of the locker and began walking pass Chad. "I know it's the truth and that's all that matters" 'Even if it's not' he thought to himself and walked towards the door.

He walked outside towards the buses and caught sight of Gabriella talking to Taylor. Her eyes lifted and connected with his. She smiled and looked back at Taylor. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a note. He had written it for Gabriella in last period and was determined to give it to her. He walked over and stood next to her but began talking to Taylor.

"What do you want Bolton?" Taylor asked.

"I heard what you did with Chad's basketball."

"Yeah so?"

"I suggest you watch your back. You don't mess with one member of the team without dealing with the rest of us." Taylor laughed and looked somewhere else. Troy took that opportunity and slipped the note in Gabriella's pocket.

"What?" Gabriella whispered.

"Read it later" he whispered back.

"Bring it on Bolton"

"We will" he said and walked away. Once he passed Taylor he turned around so Gabriella could see him. He smiled and waved goodbye.

Gabriella smiled softly then turned her attention back on her best friend.

"It's guys like him that make me cringe. Let's go" Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed behind Taylor. While her back was turned, Gabriella quickly pulled out the note from her pocket and opened it.

_Gabriella_

_Meet me at the local playground at five._

_Troy_

Gabriella smiled and slipped the note back in her pocket. She couldn't wait until five.

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_


	3. So Contagious

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens or 'So Contagious' by Acceptance._**

**(A/N: This has to have been my favorite chapter to write especially since I love this song so much. Go find it, download it, listen to it. It's an amazing song.)**

_**So Contagious**_

_Oh no_

_This couldn't be more unexpected_

_And I can tell_

_That I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

"I'll be back later mom" Gabriella yelled as she ran down the stairs to go meet Troy at the playground.

"Hold on. Where are you going?" Christina Montez asked her daughter as she came out of the kitchen.

"To meet a friend" Gabriella said, her hand on the door knob.

"Will I meet this friend?"

"Maybe. One day"

"I better. You can go as long as you're back by dinner time"

"I will. Thanks mom" Gabriella kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out of the house. She ran all the way to the playground, not taking a break to catch her breath. She was too excited to stop and she didn't know why. She had guy friends before but not like Troy. He was different from the others.

Troy leaned against a tree, checking his watch every five seconds. His heart was beating uncontrollably, something it's never done before at least not when there was a girl involved. His palms were sweating like crazy. He was nervous, he knew that. He checked his watch again for the millionth time since he arrived.

'Calm down Troy she still has five minutes.' he told himself and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. Just as he opened them, she came into view.

She caught sight of him standing a few feet away and a smile played along her lips. His own smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she came towards him. Their eyes were connected to each other, neither one looking away from the other.

"Hey." she said quietly

"Hey." he said back, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I'm not late am I?"

"What? No. No you're not." she nodded and sighed.

"So what did you invite me here for?"

"I thought it would be an easier way for us to get to know each other better without worrying about other people finding out."

"Okay then"

"C'mon" he said and motioned towards the swing set. They walked over and sat down. Silence overtaking them for a few moments.

_Could this be out of line?_

_Could this be out of line?_

_To say you're the only one_

_Breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one _

_I would take a shot at_

_Keep me hanging on_

_So contagiously_

"So what would you like to know about me?"

"Well...when's your birthday?"

"February 14th"

"Oh a Valentine's Day baby" she blushed and looked away.

"That's pretty cool"

"Thanks. What about you? When's your birthday?"

"September 30th"

"So it's coming up soon huh?"

"Yep and then I'll be seventeen."

"Ha I'm older than you" she taunted and he stuck out his tongue.

"So what?" she giggled

"You're so immature" she said and began to swing herself. "What's your favorite color?" she asked as she swung back in forth.

"No clue." she stopped and looked at him. "I'm serious. I have no idea what my favorite color is"

"You're weird"

"Haha you're so funny" she smiled and he returned it. "What's yours?" he asked as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Blue" she answered immediately. She had only said it because of his eye color. To her she had never seen anyone with blue eyes like his before. She had fallen in love with his eyes the minute she looked into them.

"Blue?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. He smiled and shrugged. "Okay." he looked away and thought of a question to ask "Do you have a favorite food?"

"I like a lot of things so I really have no favorite food."

"Same here" silence returned and glances where exchanged. The sound of laughter broke the silence and both teenagers looked up to see a bunch of kids playing together. Gabriella smiled softly and looked at the ground, her feet dragging along in the sand.

_Oohh_

_When I'm around you I'm predictable_

_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight_

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to_

_To take a hold of you_

"Do you remember when things used to be like that?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Like what?" she looked up and into his eyes.

"When everything was simple and everything was make believe. When you used to think the world was perfect."

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to go back to that after you've seen the world as it really is. Sometimes I wish I could. Back then there was no cliques, no status quo. Back then everyone played with everyone."

"Not all the time." she responded softly and looked at the ground again.

"What do you mean?" she looked up and watched the kids playing.

"You see that girl over there?" she asked and motioned towards the tree in the corner.

"Yeah" he responded, his eyes picking up what she wanted him to see.

"That girl right there is the loner, the one that no one will play with, the outcast basically."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that used to be me." she said and looked at him. "I used to be the girl that no one would play with. I never had many friends when I was younger, partly due to the fact that my mom's job moved us constantly so I never made many friends. The friends that I did make I only kept for a few months until we had to move again. After awhile I just gave up on trying. It made no sense to make friends if there was a possibility that I wasn't going to stay for a long period of time."

"And yet you managed to make a friend the first day you were here"

"That's only because my mom's job promised not to relocate her until after I graduate so I was able to make friends with Taylor without having to worry."

"And then a week later you made another friend." she smiled and nodded.

"And then a week later I made another friend" she repeated and he smiled. To Troy, their meeting was more than a coincidence. If it was, he wouldn't have fallen for her at first sight. A look came over her face that said she was up to something but Troy couldn't figure out what she was thinking about.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing" she said and stood up from the swing. "I was just thinking that maybe we could play a game of..." she moved closer to him and tapped his shoulder "tag you're it" she said and ran away from him. He stared after her in shock.

"Me it? No way. I'm never it" he stood up and ran after her. "You're the one who's gonna be it"

"You have to catch me first." she yelled and continued to run away from him.

"Get back here" he yelled as he moved in closer to her. He was finally able to catch up to her and took a hold of her waist, laughter erupting in her throat. He picked her up and swung her around, her laughter was like music to his ears.

"Troy put me down" she said between laughs and he sent her down gently. She pushed him away and playfully slapped his arm. He laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now who's being immature" he said and she smiled. "Come on" he outstretched his hand and she took it. He led her over to a spot on the grass and he laid down on it. "Sit" he said and patted the spot next to him. She sat down and he placed his hand behind his head. She eventually made herself comfortable and laid down next to him.

Two hours had passed by, the sun had gone down and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. The two teens laid comfortably next to each other, observing the stars. Small talk was made at certain times, at others it was complete, comfortable silence.

"Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondered if maybe the ones you loved and lost are up there, looking down at you?"

"Not really"

"I have. You see that bright star right there?" she asked and pointed to a brightly lit star on the left side of the sky.

"Yeah."

"My mom used to say that it's my father looking down on me from heaven."

"Your dad?" she nodded and sighed.

"He died when I was little. I didn't know him that well but my mom used to tell me stories about him. Sometimes when I felt alone, I would look for his star and then I wouldn't feel that way anymore." Troy turned his head towards her and she turned hers towards him. "But I guess now I won't feel alone anymore now that I have friends. Even though it's not a lot, it's still something." Troy smiled and placed his hand over hers.

"You can always count on me to be there for you" she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Troy"

"You're welcome Gabriella." they sat there, staring into each other's eyes until a realization came over her.

"What time is it?" she asked and Troy looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Um almost seven thirty." he said and she sat up quickly.

"Oh God"

"What's wrong?"

"My mom's gonna kill me. I said I would be back by dinner time and dinner was an hour ago." she stood up and began walking towards the exit. Troy stood up quickly and followed after her.

"Whoa calm down Gabriella. I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks Troy" she said with a smile and he grinned.

"It's nothing."

He led her to his car and she climbed into the passenger side. She directed him to her house and he got her home in two minutes.

"Thanks again Troy. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she climbed to get out of his car.

"Later Gabi" she stopped and turned towards him. "What?"

"No one has ever called me Gabi before, well except for my dad."

"Should I not call you that?" he asked, not wanting to call her it if she didn't want to be.

"No it's okay. I don't mind if you call me that." he smiled and nodded.

"Okay then...Gabi. I'll see you in school"

"Bye" she said with a smile and leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car. She closed the door behind her and he watched her make her way inside. A smile stayed on his lips the entire ride home.

_Could this be out of line?_

_Could this be out of line?_

_To say you're the only one_

_Breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one_

_I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on _

_So Contagiously_


	4. What Makes You Different

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...I not one thing...though I wish I owned Zac Efron. I don't even own this song. It belongs to the Backstreet Boys. It's a really nice song that's why I used it._**

**(A/N: I have no clue when I'm going to actually update 'Already Over' I'm having sort of a writer's block with it and I have no clue why. I was sitting there writing Chapter 10 and I just didn't like the way it was coming out so I started over but I have no clue what to write. Anyway this story has been on my mind so I might just do this for a while or until my brain gets back on track.)**

_**What Makes You Different(Makes You Beautiful)**_

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_Baby that's why you captured my heart_

Troy walked into school the next morning feeling lighter than usual. He went straight to his locker, his good mood not shattering until Chad walked up to him.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey" Troy responded as he dug through his locker.

"Where were you last night? I called your house but your mom said you were out"

"I went for a walk, ended up in the park and stayed there for a while."

"Oh. Have you talked to Jason?"

"Not since lunch yesterday" he closed his locker and began walking away from it.

"Well as of yesterday, he and Alexandra Richards are dating."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for him"

"Yeah now he can have someone who's not a guy beat him in basketball."

"Jase isn't that bad."

"I know but Allie can so beat his ass in basketball" Troy chuckled and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure in front of him. He turned fully to the front and smiled when he spotted Gabriella standing a few feet ahead of him.

Gabriella felt eyes on her and she looked up. Brown connected with blue and a soft smile graced her lips. Troy smiled back before being brought out of his trance by Chad. Gabriella looked back at her locker before Taylor slid up next to her.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Morning Tay"

"So what did you do last night?"

"Homework." she lied.

"Really cause I called your house last night and your mom said you weren't home."

"She always says that when I'm doing my homework"

"Why?"

"Because I tell her to. I don't want to be bothered when I'm doing homework."

"Oh. Well anyway there's a spot for you on the Decathlon team if you wanna join."

"Um...sure" Taylor squealed and hugged Gabriella, causing her to take a step back.

"Ooo thank you. You're the best Gabriella. I'm telling you, with you on the team there's no chance we're gonna lose this year. I gotta go tell the others, I'll see you in homeroom" Taylor walked away and Gabriella closed her locker. She turned to walk to homeroom when she bumped into something solid. She looked up and was met with blue eyes. She smiled and stepped back.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey...so I didn't get you in trouble last night, did I?"

"No my mom was okay with it, she just told me to call next time."

"That's good. Um...walk you to homeroom?" he asked as he scratched his neck.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"No but hey it's just a guy walking a girl to homeroom" she smiled and nodded.

"Okay" he smiled and the two began to walk to homeroom. Silence was present as they walked down the hallway but it wasn't an awkward one. Troy glanced over at Gabriella, his interest in her growing with every second. She truly wasn't anything he's ever seen. She was different but the good kind of different. They stopped outside of Ms. Darbus' room and turned to each other. "Thanks for walking me"

"It's nothing."

"Of course it's something, I mean you just walked down the hallway with me out in the open. Anyone could have saw you."

"True but they couldn't have said anything. They didn't know I was actually walking with you." she nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Well should I go in first or should you?"

"Ladies first" she smiled and walked into the room. Troy waited another two minutes before walking inside. His eyes stayed on Gabriella until he took his seat. He was completely crazy about her.

"Hey Troy can I ask you a question?" Jason asked as he stood at Troy's desk.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Okay so I asked Allie if she wanted to go to the movies on Friday and she said yes."

"And?"

"And now I'm really nervous about it. I keep thinking that I'll mess it up and she'll never wanna speak to me again."

"Dude just be yourself."

"It's not that simple. I'm like extremely nervous and I don't want to mess this up. Do you think you could like come with and help me out?"

"No way I don't want to be the third wheel"

"Ask Gabriella to go with you. I'm sure you would love that" Jason whispered and Troy glared at him but nodded.

"Fine but I'm telling her it was your idea"

"Thanks Troy. I owe you one."

"You sure do" Jason went to sit in his seat and Troy sighed. He didn't know how to ask Gabriella. The playground thing was easy because he asked her in a note. This time he had to ask her face-to-face. 'What have I gotten myself into.' His heart went haywire every time she was close and he knew it wouldn't stop until she was his. 'If only I had enough guts to actually ask her out and forget about what everyone would think.' he thought and sunk into his seat.

_I know sometimes you feel_

_Like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know_

_What you have within_

_When I look at you_

_I see something rare_

_A rose that can go anywhere_

Troy stood at the railing of the rooftop garden, awaiting for Gabriella to arrive. He had left a note in her locker, telling her to meet him on the roof at lunch time. It was presently lunch time and she wasn't there yet. He fidgeted, hoping that she was able to come, not knowing when he would get a chance to ask her again. The sound of footsteps brought his fidgeting to a stop and he turned around.

"Sorry I'm late." she said and he shook his head.

"It's okay" he said but she didn't seem to hear him and kept going.

"I had to make up a good story so Taylor wouldn't ask any questions."

"Gabi" she stopped ranting and looked at him, a smile on his face. "It's fine" she smiled and nodded.

"So why did you ask me to meet you up here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well Jason is taking his new girlfriend to the movies on Friday and he thinks he's going to screw it up..."

"So he wants you to go with him?"

"Yeah but..."

"But you don't wanna be the third wheel so you want me to go with you"

"Exactly. So will you?"

"Well..."

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. Jason just suggested that I ask you if you wanted to go. I thought that maybe you would want to so we could spend more time together. But if you don't want to then..." Gabriella silenced him with a finger to his lips. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I'll go"

"Really?" she nodded and he wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh thank you." he said and picked her up.

"That's the second time that's happen to me today" she said after he put her down.

"When was the first?"

"When I told Taylor I would be on the Decathlon team"

"Oh. That's pretty cool. Maybe we'll actually win this year."

"You actually follow that?"

"Just because I'm a basketball player doesn't mean I don't pay attention to everything else around me." she giggled and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "So how has your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. I just wish Taylor would stop complaining about Chad."

"What did he do now?"

"He put some kind of goo in her locker and it got all over her books."

"Damn. He's really gonna get in trouble for that one."

"I know. Not only is he gonna get a detention from Principal Matsui but he might end up six feet under after Tay is done with him." Troy chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Is this hard for you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked and looked at her.

"Keeping our friendship a secret."

"A little but I can handle it." she smiled and looked out into the open scenery. "Is it hard for you?" she shook her head and turned back to him.

"Not really." he smiled and just stared at her as she turned back to look out over the school grounds. She was one of a kind, he knew that just by looking at her. A girl like her was rare to come across and he was lucky that he even met her. She didn't really fit in with everyone else but that's why she was so unique, she was different and that's what he liked about her. She glanced over at him and notice he was staring at her. "What?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." 'Nothing at all.'

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see _

_All the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need_

_Oh girl_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_


	5. Just A Dream

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to own but I don't_**

**(A/N: my longest chapter ever. Eight freaking pages. The song is 'Just A Dream' by Jump5)**

_**Just A Dream**_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I see whole different sky_

_Like I've never seen before_

Friday had come faster than expected and the teenagers of East High were planning on what they would be doing for the weekend. Many planned to be out of the house while the others planned to do homework. Troy, however, was excited and nervous at the same time.

He'd taken girls to the movies before but not one like Gabriella, not one that he actually liked more than basketball. It was the end of the day and he stood at his locker, thinking about her. Before he knew it two small hands slipped over his eyes and he grinned.

"Guess who?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean I don't know anyone who has such small hands" Gabriella took her hands from his eyes and scoffed.

"I do not have small hands."

"Actually you do" he said and turned to her.

"Whatever" she said and put her hands on her waist. He chuckled and shook his head. "So Mr. Bolton what time am I to be expecting you?" she asked in a British accent.

"Does seven thirty sound good to you Miss Montez?" he asked, the same accent in his voice.

"Sounds good" she said normally and smiled. "So I'll see you at seven thirty" he nodded and she walked away. He closed his locker and headed in the opposite direction of where she went.

He couldn't wait for that night. Even though it was supposed to be him helping Jason, something told him this was a way to become closer to Gabriella. He had to thank Jason when he saw him.

Gabriella walked to her locker and entered her combination into the lock. She opened her locker just as Taylor walked up to her.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Oh I can't sorry Tay"

"Why not?"

"I promised my mom I would have a mother-daughter night with her"

"Oh. Okay. Maybe Saturday"

"Maybe just call me"

"Kay then I'll see you later" Taylor sighed and walked away. Gabriella hated lying to Taylor but she knew Taylor wouldn't approve of her and Troy's friendship. Gabriella closed her locker and went towards the exit. The second she stepped out of the door, a loud roar of laughter made her direct her eyes on a group of guys. One of those guys being Troy. Her heart sped up and she looked away from them.

She wasn't used to feeling the way she felt every time she looked at Troy. It was a whole new feeling for her. She walked down the main steps in front of the school and went straight for the bus. She could feel Troy's eyes on her and she tried to resist the urge to look at him but she couldn't fight what she felt and she turned to look at him. He smiled and she smiled back before he went back to listening to what his friends were saying. Gabriella felt lighter than she usually was and it was all because of him. She boarded the bus and took a seat.

Troy had watched her get on the bus, a smile presently vacated his face. The minute their eyes had connected, he felt like he was in whole other world. It was so easy for him to get lost in her eyes but he didn't mind. He actually liked looking into her brown eyes and getting lost in them. It was one thing he liked about being around her.

_And when I hear your voice_

_It's like a song that I can_

_Listen to o' over again_

Troy lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The time was nearing to when he had to pick up Gabriella and his heart was going at a million miles an minute. His clock finally hit seven twenty and he went downstairs to his car.

He parked his car in front of her house and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hey Troy" came Gabriella's voice and Troy turned around. A smile made it's way to his face as he looked upon her.

"Hey. You ready to go?" she nodded and stepped out of the house. She closed the door behind her and walked to his car. He followed, his eyes never leaving the back of her head. "Here let me get that for you" he said and walked ahead of her to open the door.

"Thanks" she said and climbed in. He closed the door and went to the driver's side. As they drove to the movie theater, Troy tried to make as much small talk as possible.

"So...besides studying, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I like to sing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you sing for me?"

"What? No. I don't sing in front of people."

"Oh come on it's just me."

"I can't. I'm not a very good singer."

"You can't be that bad. Just one verse of a song that's all I ask."

"Well..."

"Please. I promise I won't laugh if you suck"

"Oh thanks that really helped."

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words. Um..."

"Troy I get it. It's okay you don't have to apologize." she said as she giggled.

"So will you sing for me?" she sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Yay" she laughed at his childishness and thought of something to sing.

"Um okay. _I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away. Was the day I found it won't be the same._" Gabriella looked over at Troy to see his reaction but he had none. "You hated it didn't you. See I told you I wasn't that good."

"Not that good? Gabi...you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." she blushed and looked out the window.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I'm serious Gabriella, your voice is wonderful." she smiled softly and played with a lock of her hair. "Did you write that?" she nodded and looked at the floor.

"I wrote it for my dad."

"I thought you said you didn't really know your dad"

"I didn't but I remember him. Not completely but partly. It's like little snippets of my life but I do remember him. I was only five when he died. Knowing him for five years isn't enough to actually know him...but it is enough to remember him." Troy reached over and took Gabriella's hand into his own. He rubbed his thumb over her skin and could feel the softness of her skin under the roughness of his calloused fingers. She smiled and tightened her hold on his hand. Her eyes wandered up and looked at him. Even though his eyes were on the road, he could still tell she was looking at him. He smiled and glanced over at her as the rest of the ride went in silence.

_It's so crazy how you make me go crazy_

_Every time that I'm near you_

They finally made it to the movie theater and he helped her out of the car. They walked inside and he looked around for Jason.

"Troy over here" he heard and saw Jason waving his hand.

"Come on" Troy said and took Gabriella's hand, leading her over to where Jason stood. "Hey Jase."

"Hey Troy. You remember Allie right?" he asked and Troy nodded.

"Hey"

"Hi Troy." she said and looked over at Gabriella.

"Oh yea. Allie this is Gabriella. Gabi this is Allie."

"Hi" Gabriella said, a little nervous about being with another jock.

"Hey. Don't be scared I don't bite...unless you're Sharpay or Rachel then we have problem." Gabriella giggled and felt her nervousness leaving her. "You know our nicknames rhyme? GA-BEE, AL-LEE"

"I just noticed that." Gabriella said and Jason looked over at Troy.

"Looks like my girlfriend is becoming friends with your future girlfriend." Jason said and Troy shook his head.

"Who says we're gonna get together?"

"I say because I know you will."

"Hey guys me and Gabriella are gonna go get the snacks. Why don't you two make yourselves useful and go get the tickets." Allie said and locked arms with Gabriella. The two girls walked towards the snack counter and the two guys walked towards the ticket booth.

"So what was it like going to pick her up?" Troy asked and Jason sighed.

"Not so well"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say dogs aren't my biggest fans."

"Her dog attacked you?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do?"

"She laughed and helped me up."

"Well apparently she doesn't think you're a wimp"

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's here with you now isn't she?"

"Good point." the two got the tickets and walked to where the girls were. "So what's going on with you and Gabriella?"

"Like I said, there's no proof that says that we will get together."

"Oh but there is."

"She doesn't like me in that way."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know...I just know she doesn't"

"I'll prove it that she does"

"Fine prove it."

"Okay I will. Come on let's get into the theater so we can get seats." he wrapped his arm around Allie and whispered into her ear. "Make sure that Gabriella gets in first." she nodded and smirked.

Troy and Gabriella followed behind the two, unaware of what they had up their sleeves. They walked into the theater and Allie let Gabriella in first.

"Crap." she said once Gabriella was seated and turned to the two boys. "I forgot my phone. Jase can you help me find it?" Allie asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Jason said returning the smile.

"Jase I don't know what you're planning but you need to cut it out." Troy whispered.

"We'll be right back." Jason said, ignoring Troy and he walked out of the theater with Allie following him.

"Jason" Troy whispered but Jason didn't listen. Troy sighed and took a seat next to Gabriella. The two sat in silence, waiting for the movie to start. They exchanged glances and silent smiles but never spoke one word. The movie started soon after and other two teens weren't back yet.

Troy watched Gabriella from the corner of his eye. This was what he wanted, to be alone with her in a movie theater but sometimes fate just doesn't want it that way. She stood up suddenly and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to use the ladies' room" she said, a pint tint appearing on her face.

"Oh." he stood up and let her pass, his nose picking up the smell of her hair as she passed by him. His heart was going crazy just by the close contact. His eyes followed her out of the theater and he felt alone when he couldn't see her anymore. 'I've never felt like this before.' he thought to himself as he turned his attention to the movie screen.

"Troy?" he looked up and saw Rachel's smiling face. "Oh my God what are you doing here?"

"Um...watching a movie."

"Really me too."

'No duh' he thought and rolled his eyes, thankful that it was dark.

"You mind if I sit here?" she asked but before he could answer, she sat down. "Thanks. This is so great. Me. You. Alone in a movie theater."

"Technically we're not alone." he said and tried to move as far away from her as possible.

"Like anyone else cares." she said and laid her head on his shoulder. "I mean couples come here all the time to make out so why should anyone care."

'Is she suggesting that we make out cause I'd rather not' he caught sight of Gabriella walking back into the theater and panicked.

Gabriella saw Troy sitting with Rachel beside him and she felt her heart break. She wasn't mad, she couldn't be mad. They weren't even together so there was no reason for her to be mad. But it still hurt. She silently sat down in the nearest empty seat and watched the movie by herself.

A few seats away, Jason and Allie watched what was happening. They both looked from Gabriella to Troy, knowing something had to be done.

"That bitch ruins everything" Allie said and crossed her arms. Jason nodded and wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's just watch the movie and we'll deal with her later." Allie nodded and laid her head on Jason's shoulder, getting comfortable in his arms.

After the movie was over, Troy was the first to find Jason and Allie. He walked up to them with Rachel tagging behind him. He pulled Jason to the side so Rachel wouldn't hear him.

"Jase do me a favor. Find Gabi and take her home for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Rachel is forcing me to take her home. Tell Gabi that I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her." Jason nodded and Troy went back to Rachel. "Okay let's go" he said reluctantly and they walked out to his car.

Jason found Gabriella minutes after Troy left and told her the whole story. Gabriella understood completely no matter how much it hurt to admit that they couldn't have a public friendship when it came to people from school. Gabriella sat in the back of Jason's car, half listening to his and Allie's conversation. Most of her thoughts were on Troy. She really wished that they didn't have to be secretive but for now it had to be.

The second Gabriella got home, she stripped out of her clothing and put on her night clothes. She got into her bed and just stared at the wall. Her phone eventually brought her out of her staring contest with the wall and she picked it up without looking at the name.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry" she smiled and rolled onto her back.

"Troy it's fine. Really it is."

"No it's not. Even though we only went because of Jason, I still considered it to be a chance for us to hang out together and Rachel blew it."

"Troy you have a reputation to keep so I understand."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you."

"So what do you say that I make it up to you. Tomorrow we could have our own movie night. I'll supply the snacks if you provide the movies."

"Deal. My house or yours?"

"Yours."

"Okay what time?"

"Say six thirty"

"Sure."

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow." she nodded then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. See you then"

"Night Gabi. Sweet dreams" he said and her heart skipped a beat.

"Night Troy" she said and they hung up. Gabriella put her phone down and fell asleep minutes later a smile still on her face.

Troy stared at his ceiling, Gabriella's smiling face appearing in front of his eyes. He smiled and closed his eyes, knowing he was going to do nothing but dream of her.

_Cause you're just a dream_

_This is my reality_

_Totally insanity_

_If I could be in your dream_

_All I want to do _

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_You're just a dream_

_Just a dream_


	6. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or anyone associated with it. I don't own 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You' that belongs to Elvis Presley or in this case the A-Teens(cause that's the version I like better)_**

**A/N: Okay so once again I'm having a writers block with AO but I will finish it. I keep forgetting to say this but some of my chapters actually have music videos that I made before I started writing fanfictions. This chapter is one of them and so is the last chapter. Chapter 4 has one but I didn't put it on my youtube account yet. I made a music video to 'So Contagious' but it's a 'Phil Of The Future' music video. Anywho I'll tell you if there's a music video to any of my other chapters. If you wanna see the one for this one and Chapter 5 go to my youtube profile and look through my videos (the videos aren't related to the chapters)**

_**Can't Help Falling In Love With You**_

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Gabriella stood at her vanity, trying to fix her hair. It was vain for her to do so since she could never be with Troy but it didn't hurt to at least look nice for him. She settled on letting her hair down and ran downstairs to set up the DVD player.

"So what time is he coming?" her mother asked as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Six thirty" she said without looking up.

"And you're fixing all this up now? You have a whole lot of time to do that."

"I know but I'd rather get it done and not have to deal with it later."

"Taylor called" Gabriella froze and looked at her mother. "Don't worry I told her that you were sick and couldn't hang out today." she breathed a breath of relief and smiled at her mother.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." her mother left her place at the doorway and went into the kitchen.

Gabriella finished fixing up the DVD player and ran upstairs. She was nervous about tonight. This would be the first time she ever had a guy come over to her house to watch movies with her. Scratch that, this would be the first time she ever had a guy in her house..._ever_. She paced her room, her eyes drifting to the clock every five second. She wrung her fingers out and bit her bottom lip.

Troy went through his closet ten times looking for something to wear. Now he knew what girls went through when they were trying to impress someone.

"Troy what are you doing?" his mother asked as she leaned against his door frame.

"Looking for something to wear." he said without turning around.

"Well where are you going?"

"Out"

"Out? Out where?"

"Friend's house."

"It's a girl isn't it?" Troy turned to face his mother, totally shocked that she figured that out. "Oh don't be so surprised. I am a girl you know and I once was a teenager too. You don't need to impress her you know."

"I know mom but...I can't help it. She's unlike any girl I've ever met."

"So tell me about her. What's her name? What's she like?"

"Her name...her name's Gabriella."

"What a beautiful name."

"I know and she's...amazing."

"So what's stopping you from asking her out?"

"She's what everyone else considers a nerd."

"So don't worry about everyone else. They're nothing but spectators in your life. I know I may sound like your father when I say this but...you're in a game and your goal is to win the game. Don't let everyone else stop you from winning." Troy smiled at his mother.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Troy. Oh and if you're looking for something to wear I suggest a shirt and jeans. Keep it simple." he nodded and she smiled. "I'll see you when you get back." she said and left the doorway.

"Bye mom." Troy sighed and picked out a simple blue button up shirt and jeans. He dressed and combed his hair. He took a look in the mirror and took a deep breath. He nodded and left his room. He ran downstairs and hopped into his car. Troy arrived at Gabriella's front door and looked at his watch.

"Right on time." he mumbled when he saw it read six thirty. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

_Shall I say_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Gabriella heard the knock from her place on the couch and looked at the clock.

"Six thirty." she smiled and stood up. She walked calmly to the front door and opened it. His blue eyes were the first thing to catch her attention as a smile spread across her face. "Hey"

"Hey." he breathed, most of his breath had left the second she opened the door.

"Come on in." she said and let him inside.

"Thanks." he looked around, taking in the features of her house. "Wow your house is nice."

"Thanks" she giggled "so are you ready to watch some movies?" she asked and he turned his attention to her.

"Yeah." she nodded and led him into the living room.

"Gabriella are you not going to introduce me to your guest?" her mother asked as she stepped into the living room.

"Oh yeah. Mom this is Troy. Troy this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Montez."

"Same here and please call me Christina. Ms. Montez makes me feel old." he smiled and nodded. "Well I don't want to intrude on your movie night any longer so I'm going to go upstairs and take a long bath. Gabriella if you want to order pizza the number is on the fridge and there's money on the counter."

"Kay mom."

"Night you two."

"Night mom."

"Night Christina." Gabriella watched her mother disappear up the stairs before turning to Troy.

"So what shall we watch first?"

"Don't know. You pick." he nodded and walked over to the DVD collection. Gabriella sat on the couch and waited for him to pick out a movie.

"Got one."

"What is it?" he turned to her and showed her the movie in his hand. "_The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ no way am I watching that."

"Aw come on Gabi."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine I'll make a deal with you. You watch this with me and I'll watch whatever you wanna watch afterward with no complaint." she thought it over and nodded.

"Fine I'll watch it but if Leatherface ends up coming in here and skinning us alive I'm blaming you." he chuckled and popped in the movie.

"I promise he won't skin you alive." he said and walked over to the couch.

"And how do you know?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because I'll be here to protect you from him." he said and she smiled. He smiled back and pressed the play button on the remote. He put his arm across the back of the seat and she leaned into him. Both felt completely comfortable with one another.

_Like a river flows_

_To the sea_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

By the end of the movie, Gabriella had fully submerged her face into Troy's chest. She hated movies like that. She couldn't understand how Troy could sit through that.

"It's over now Gabi. The movie's done" he whispered into her ear and she slowly removed her face from his chest.

"Really." she said and looked at the screen. There was a scene where a girl got her head cut off and she screamed. Troy laughed and she glared at him. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Gabi." he called and went after her. "Hey you okay?"

"No I'm not okay." she said with tears in her eyes and he looked at her with the deepest regret. "Does it look like I'm okay."

"I'm sorry Gabi I didn't mean to trick you like that."

"But you did." she said and wiped the tears from her eyes. Troy felt his heart breaking, he didn't mean to do that to her. He didn't know she was so afraid of the movie. He ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to do. The only thing he could think of was to hug her and that's what he did. He brought her into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I didn't know you were that afraid of it." she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I was being stupid. I should have never done it."

"Troy it's okay...I forgive you." he smiled and she returned it. Troy decided to be bold and he leaned in. She looked at him, shock written across her face but it was soon wiped away and she leaned in also. Before the space between their lips could close, the door bell rung. "I better get that." Troy nodded and Gabriella got out of his grip.

Gabriella walked to the door, her knees feeling weak as she remembered what almost happened. She smiled softly and opened the door. Her smile was quickly replaced as she saw Taylor standing in front of her door.

"H-hey Tay. What are you doing here?"

"Well your mom told me you were sick so I decided to come give you company." Taylor explained and Gabriella's mouth formed an 'O.' "Is that Troy Bolton's car in your driveway?"

"No that's my mom's new car."

"You sure? Cause it looks exactly like his and it has the same license plate number."

"I'm sure. Wait how do you know his license plate number?"

"I've seen his car one too many times to know what his license plate number is"

"Oh"

"So can I come in?"

"No. My house is a mess and my mom hates it when I have company over and the house is a mess."

"Oh okay then I'll just see you at school."

"Kay bye." before Taylor could get out another word Gabriella closed the door.

"Bye" Taylor said to the closed door. She walked back down the path, her eyes never leaving the car. "I know that's his but why is it here...unless." she gasped then smiled "I'll confront him on Monday. That should give Danforth a good scare." she walked next door and into her house.

Gabriella sighed in relief that Taylor was gone. She just hope Taylor wouldn't become to involved in trying to figure out who the car belongs to.

"Who was that?" Troy asked and Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin.

"God don't do that."

"Sorry. So who was at the door?"

"Taylor coming to check up on me."

"Why?"

"She thinks I'm sick."

"Oh."

"So how about that movie?"

"What movie?"

"You said that if I watched _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ with you, you would watch whatever movie I wanted _without_ complaint."

"Fine what do you want to watch?" she smirked and walked over to the DVD collection. She pulled out a movie and he groaned. "_The Notebook_..."

"Ah, ah, ah. You said you wouldn't complain." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine." he went to sit on the couch and waited for her to put the movie on.

"Hey what happened to the snacks you were going to bring?"

"Shit I forgot."

"It's okay. I'll just order some pizza." she popped in the movie and went into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later and sat down beside Troy on the couch. "It'll be here in an half an hour." she said and he nodded.

Six hours, eight movies, and one pizza delivery later, it was apparent that both teens were tired. Gabriella had actually fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. The current movie had finished and Troy turned off the tv. He gently pulled Gabriella into his lap and held her in his arms. He stood up slowly and carried her to her room. It took him a few minutes to find it but when he did, he laid her down and covered her up.

"Night Gabi" he whispered and moved a piece of stray hair from her face. Without taking a second thought, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. He quickly stood up straight, not believing what he had just done. He looked down at her to make sure she was still fast asleep and sighed in relief to find that she was. He took one more look at her before turning to leave. As he walked out to his car a smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, his lips still tingled from the phantom kiss he left Gabriella. 'I'm definitely falling for her.' he told himself before getting in his car and driving home.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_


	7. Chemicals React

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or 'Chemicals React' by Aly & A.J._**

**A/N: this would have been up earlier but FF was being retarded. Okay so I'm gonna bring in Sharpay in later chapters but I don't know if she's gonna be mean like she usually is or nice. So I want you guys, my readers, to pick for me: should she be nice or mean?**

_**Chemicals React**_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

Troy walked into school Monday morning, a little nervous about seeing Gabriella. Even though she had looked like she was sleeping when he left, he couldn't be too sure that she was. He afraid to see her reaction.

"Yo Troy" he turned his head and watched as Chad ran up to him. "Dude where were you Saturday night?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Doesn't matter. Can we drop the subject?" Chad gave Troy a confused look but drop the subject.

"Well you missed the best game. Me and Zeke went one-on-one and guess who won?"

"Zeke?" Chad glared at Troy as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Haha very funny." Troy shook his head and the two started walking to Troy's locker. "I won. I beat Zeke by two points."

"Wow two points"

"Hey that's a lot when you think about it."

"Sure it is Chad sure it is." Troy stopped at his locker and put in his combination. Troy's eyes glanced down the hall and caught sight of Gabriella walking with Taylor beside her. He turned his head fully toward their direction, hoping to catch her attention.

"What are you staring at?" Chad asked and turned his head in the direction of Troy's gaze. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Well if it isn't McKessie." Troy looked at Chad then back at the two girls.

Taylor walked over to them, a smirk on her face. She had some unfinished business to take care of and she planned to take care of it in front of Chad.

"Danforth do you think you can tell me why your best friend's car was parked in the driveway of my best friend's house?" she asked and Chad gave her a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"On Saturday night I saw Troy's car parked in Gabriella's driveway. Can you explain that one to me or shall we ask your best friend for an answer." Taylor looked at Troy and he just stared.

"Troy what is McKessie talking about?"

"Um..." before he could answer, the bell rung. "Well better get to homeroom don't want Darbus screaming at us for being late." Troy walked away from them with Chad following behind trying to get an answer.

"Troy wait a second." Taylor shook her head then turned back to Gabriella.

"So what was Troy's car doing in your driveway? And don't tell me it wasn't his cause I saw it this morning and it's the same car I saw on Saturday."

"We really should be getting to homeroom." Gabriella said and walked in the direction the two boys had gone.

"Don't you be changing the subject on me." Taylor said and followed Gabriella down the hallway.

_Were you right _

_Was I wrong_

_Were you weak_

_Was I strong_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

Troy waited by Gabriella's locker free period to see if she would act differently with him. If she did then he knew that she had felt that kiss he gave her. If she didn't then he was safe. His heart sped up when he spotted her coming towards him.

"Here goes nothing." he whispered to himself and pushed off of the locker he had been leaning against. "Hey Gabi"

"Hey Troy." she said and smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you remember anything that happened after you fell asleep?"

"Should I?"

"No, no just asking." she looked at him, confused.

"Are you okay? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine just...fine."

"If you say so." she opened her locker and put in her books.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I have to go meet Taylor in the science lab"

"Oh"

"But if you have something else in mind I could skip it."

"No don't do that. If you do that then Taylor will probably get suspicious."

"True. Well then I'll see you later." he nodded and she closed her locker before walking away. He sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

Gabriella looked back to see if he was still standing there but he wasn't. She turned around and sighed. As much as she liked being Troy's friend, this secrecy stuff was getting to her. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Hey Gabriella." she looked up and saw Taylor standing in front of her. She didn't even realize she had stopped in front of the science lab. "You okay?" Gabriella forced herself to smile and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay." Taylor nodded, not fully believing that her friend was okay. "So what are we doing?"

"_We_ are going to introduce _you_ to the Decathlon team." Taylor took Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the room. Gabriella stood in front of a group of teenagers, each one of them smiling at her. "Everyone this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is everyone."

"Hi" she said softly and was greeted by a chorus of 'heys.'

"That's Alice, Julie, Edgar, Michelle, Roger, and William." Taylor said pointing at each person from left to right.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said, wishing she could be anywhere but in this room. She hated being in front of a group of people no matter who they were.

"Okay everyone we're gonna start practice early this year so let's get started."

"But the match isn't for another four months." said the girl Taylor pointed out to be Julie.

"I know but if we wanna win then we have to start early." the group groaned and Gabriella silently giggled.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rung signaling the end of free period and the start of the lunch period. As Gabriella walked out of the room, she felt a hand on her arm and turned around.

"Gabriella right?"

"Yeah. William right?" he nodded and smiled. "You need something?"

"Well I was wondering if you were seeing anyone." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Gabi" she turned her head and saw Troy running towards her.

"Oh thank God." she whispered as he came closer.

"Hey" he said, the salutation was directed towards Gabriella but he kept his eyes on William.

"You know Troy Bolton?" William asked and she nodded.

"Actually..." she grabbed Troy's arm and he looked at her. "We're dating"

"You/We are?" asked William and Troy simultaneously.

"Yeah we are. Right baby" she said winking at Troy, telling him to play along. He grinned and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Right." Gabriella blushed softly at the close contact but played it off.

"Oh well then I'll see you later." William walked away and she sighed in relief.

"So tell me why you used me?" Troy asked and she looked up at him.

"He was about to ask me out."

"Why didn't you let him?"

"I have my reasons." she noticed that Troy still had his arm around her and she turned a light shade of pink. "Um Troy" she motioned to his arm and he quickly removed it.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

"So what reason is it that you didn't want him to ask you out?" he asked as they unconsciously walked down the hallway together.

"Well I kind of like someone and I'm waiting for him to ask me out."

"Oh" he said sadly, disappointed that she liked someone already. "Do I know him?"

"You might."

"So why doesn't he ask you out?"

"Truthfully I have no clue. I think he's kind of on the shy side." he nodded having nothing to say. "Well I gotta go. I have something to do in the library."

"So you're not eating lunch?" she shook her head "Oh well if you get done before lunch is over come up to the roof."

"Kay. I'll see you later." she walked away and he stood there staring after her.

_We lived_

_And we loved_

_And we hurt_

_And we jumped_

_Yeah_

Troy sat on the roof not eating. His mind was to busy wondering who Gabriella could like. So far it was a fruitless effort. He had no clue who she could like. He didn't even know how many guys she knew. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps.

"Hey" Gabriella said as she saw him sitting on the bench.

"Hey" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Nothing just...thinking."

"About?" he opened his mouth to answer but went against his better judgement.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So what have you been doing all this time in the library?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff like..."

"Just stuff." he looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay."

"What have you been doing up here all this time?"

"Stuff." he answered mockingly.

"Seriously Troy." he chuckled and she shook her head.

"Thinking. As you can see I haven't even touched my food." he said motioning towards the paper bag on the floor.

"What's in there?"

"Not much. A sandwich, juice...things like that. You want it?"

"You're gonna give it to me?"

"If you want it yea." she nodded and he handed her the bag.

"Thanks Troy."

"No problem." she smiled softly and started eating. He watched her intently, trying to memorize the way her mouth moved. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up at him.

"What is there something on my face?"

"No there's nothing." 'You're absolutely perfect.' he thought as she went back to eating.

A few minutes went by and he was still staring at her. His lips curled up into a small smile and she blushed.

"What?"

"You have something right there" he said pointing to the side of his mouth.

"Where?" she asked and tried to wipe it off, missing on each try.

"It's still there." he said, his smile never leaving his face.

"I can't get it."

"Here let me help." he said and reached over to wipe it off. His fingers lingered a bit and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his touch. When she reopened them, her eyes met with his and they unconsciously began getting closer to each other. Just as their lips were a few centimeters from each other, the bell rung ruining their moment. They jumped apart and blushed fiercely. "Um we better go before we're late." she nodded and they walked downstairs.

"I guess I'll see you later" she said and he nodded. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

'Another perfect moment ruined by bad timing.'

_But the planets all aligned_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_


	8. We Can Go Anywhere

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, the characters or the song 'We Can Go Anywhere' by Jesse (oh so sexy) McCartney_**

**A/N: excuse the randomness of my disclaimer...anyway not many of you voted so I'm going to give you one more chapter to vote whether you want Sharpay to be nice or mean. So far two people want her to be nice and one wants her to be mean.**

_**We Can Go Anywhere**_

_Slow down_

_Things have been a little crazy_

_Right now_

_It's time to get away_

A month had passed since that day on the roof. Troy and Gabriella had grown closer and their friends had grown suspicious, especially Taylor. After Troy and Gabriella had gotten William to believe they were dating, he went to Taylor to see if it was true. Taylor denied and William told her the entire story about what happened. She knew something was going on between them she just couldn't be too sure until she caught them in the act.

Gabriella scoured through her locker, searching for her math notebook. She was practically panicking.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" came a voice and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She breathed when she found Troy standing next to her.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." he said with amusement in his voice. "So what are you looking for?"

"My math notebook. I swear I put it in here."

"Why do you need it?"

"To study. I have a math test today and I need it to study." she said as she went back to looking through her locker.

"Gabriella" he said and grabbed her by her waist. He closed her locker and led her away from it. He pushed her into an empty classroom and closed the door. "Calm down Gabi. You're the smartest person I know. You're gonna ace that test for sure."

"How can you be so positive?"

"Because being negative gets you nowhere."

"But..."

"No buts. Now I want you to look at me." she pouted and looked away from him. "Gabi" she looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled. "Just relax okay. Everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna get an A plus on that test. You know it and I know it. All you have to do is just relax." she nodded and sighed.

"I don't know how you can stay so positive."

"I do it all the time during games. I have to stay positive or I'm not gonna give one hundred and ten percent. Are you gonna stay positive and give this test everything you've got?" she smiled and nodded. "Good. Now there's the Gabi I know."

"Thanks Troy." she said and kissed his cheek. "You've been a real help to me."

"No problem Gabs." she smiled and left the room. He sighed and tried to calm his beating heart. As he walked out the room, he saw a group of guys crowding around two girls. One of them being Gabriella.

"Leave her alone" she shouted, defending the auburn haired girl behind her.

"Get out the way geek" said one of the guys and pushed Gabriella out the way and to the floor.

"Hey" Troy shouted and pushed the guy against the lockers. "Don't touch her."

"Sorry man." the guy said, utterly afraid of Troy.

"You better be." he growled and let the guy go. He took this opportunity and ran, his friend following behind him.

"Are you okay?" he heard the other girl asked and he turned around.

"Gabs you all right?" he asked and kneeled beside her.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you?" she asked, directing her question to the girl.

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Gabriella by the way"

"Kelsi" she said, a soft smile on her face.

"You already know who he is" Kelsi looked over at Troy and nodded.

"You're Troy Bolton."

"Guilty" he said with a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you." he said and held out his hand. She looked at it before hesitantly shaking it. Gabriella smiled and moved to get up. "Here I'll help you" Troy said and helped her up.

"Thanks Troy." she said just as the bell rung.

"We better get to homeroom." he said and she nodded. "You want some company?"

"Sure" before either teen could move, Troy heard someone calling his name.

"Troy" he turned around and saw Chad running towards him. He turned back to the two girls and Gabriella smiled at him.

"It's okay Troy. I'll walk her. I'll see you in homeroom." he nodded and she walked away with Kelsi following behind.

As the two girls walked down the hall, Kelsi asked a question that Gabriella never expected to anyone ask.

"Do you like Troy?" Kelsi asked and Gabriella stopped walking.

"What?"

"Do you like him?" Gabriella blushed and looked away. "Knew it" Kelsi said with a smile on his face.

"How could you tell?" she asked as they started walking again.

"Your eyes seemed to light up when he was around." Gabriella blushed and played with her hair. "He likes you too you know"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"He couldn't...could he."

"He does. I can tell. I mean did you see the way he protected you."

"We're friends that's why."

"But you want to be more."

"I do but I doubt he does. He's the most popular guy in school. Why would he want me? I'm not pretty or popular."

"But he does. This is my homeroom." Kelsi said and Gabriella nodded.

"Bye."

"I'm telling you Gabriella, Troy likes you. He may not say anything now but he will one day." Kelsi smiled and walked into her homeroom. Gabriella sighed and walked to her homeroom. She didn't know if Kelsi was right about Troy but she did know that Kelsi was on point about her feelings towards Troy. She smiled subconsciously and continued to walk to her homeroom.

_You can find out_

_What it is you're really after_

_Time is on our side_

_C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

Gabriella walked out of her math class, her nerves running on high. She just finished the test and she was still nervous. She didn't know how she did on the test and it was getting to her. She walked down the hall with her head down until she ran into something, or rather someone. She felt herself falling backwards and waited for the impact that never came.

"Whoa." she heard and looked up. She smiled when she was met by Troy's smiling face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he set her back on her feet but never moved his arms from around her waist. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem. So do you wanna tell me why you were walking with your head down?"

"I just took the math test and I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what I got on it."

"Gabi. Gabi. Gabi. What did I tell you?" he asked and she sighed.

"That I'm gonna get an A plus on the test."

"That's right." she smiled and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry you're good."

"I just..." he groaned and took her hand.

"Come on"

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her to the front door.

"You'll see." he led her to his car and opened the door. "Get in"

"What?"

"We're skipping."

"But we could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"I know but you need to get away and just relax. Now come on." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said and climbed into the passenger side. He smiled and walked to the other side.

"Ready?" he asked as he started his car and she nodded. "Alright" he drove out of the school parking lot and head towards the highway.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." she said with a smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare." he said as he went between looking at her and looking at the road.

"You're right I wouldn't" she said and rolled down the window. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What a tease." she stuck out her tongue and he laughed. She stuck her arm out the window and let the breeze hit her skin. "Feeling better?"

"A whole lot better. Thanks Troy." he smiled and glanced over at her.

"Anything for you" he said and she smiled.

'Maybe Kelsi was right. Maybe he does like me.' she thought as she looked out towards the open highway. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever the road leads us." he said and looked at her. She looked over at him and they seemed to know the other's thoughts.

'As long as you're there'

_You know that sun is shining_

_We'll keep driving_

_Doesn't matter where_

'_Cause we got that open highway_

_Leading our way_

_As long as you're there_

_We can go anywhere_

A/N: okay guys I'm planning to do a Chaylor story that goes hand in hand with this one. It's basically everything that happens between Chad and Taylor in and behind this story. But...I need a name for it. Any suggestions?


	9. Crazy For This Girl

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing not even Evan & Jaron's 'Crazy For This Girl'_**

**A/N: okay so I've gotten some good titles from you guys but I'm not sure which one to pick so if you guys have any more suggestions tell me. Also so far I have more votes for Sharpay to be nice than to be mean and I also have two who want her to be mean first then change and be nice. Last Chance guys I'm going to introduce Sharpay along with Ryan in the next chapter. Also some more of Allie.**

_**Crazy For This Girl**_

_She rolls the windows down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound _

_Of the cars that pass us by_

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" Gabriella asked, practically yelling over the sound of passing cars.

"Sure." Troy responded and pulled into the gas station that lied on the side of the road.

"You want anything?"

"Anything's fine." he said as he opened his gas tank. "Can you tell the guy to give me twenty regular."

"Kay." Gabriella walked into the small shop and went over to the attendant. "Excuse me." the guy looked up from his magazine and flashed a flirtatious smile at her.

"Well hello there cutie." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I need twenty regular on number three."

"Of course."

Outside Troy could see what was going on inside. His jealousy rose as he saw the guy continue to flirt with Gabriella. He walked into the store just as he heard the guy ask her a question.

So what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh I'm not alone." Troy took that as his cue to step in.

"Hey babe." he said and Gabriella looked up. She smiled and he walked over to her. The entire time the guy was giving him dirty looks.

"Hey." she said as he kissed the side of her head. "All filled up?"

"Should be. You ready to go?"

"Let me just go get a few things." she said and walked around the store. Troy stood there, glaring at the guy until Gabriella walked back up to him. "Okay I'm good."

"That'll be fifteen dollars."

"For this?" she asked pointing to the two bags of chips, four sodas and one big bag of gummi worms.

"Yea."

"No way."

"I would have charged less if you weren't a slut and dating this ass" Troy instinctively reached over and punched the guy in the face.

"Troy" Gabriella shrieked.

"Quick grab the stuff and go." he said and she grabbed what she could. He took the rest and ran out to the car. He put the pump back on the hook and closed the gas tank before jumping into his car and driving off.

"I can't believe you did that" Gabriella said as she looked back.

"He insulted you. What else could I do?"

"He insulted you too." Gabriella said and he shrugged.

"Yeah but I'd rather someone insult me than insult you." he said sincerely and she smiled softly.

"You're too sweet Troy." he smiled and looked over at her.

"Only to you." she blushed and he turned back to the road.

"So how far have we gone?" she asked as she chewed on a gummi worm.

"Well...according to the signs we're not far from Santa Fe."

"What? Are you serious?"

"So serious."

"That's pretty far."

"I know that's why when we get to Santa Fe we're gonna turn around and head back." she nodded and continued to eat the gummi worms. "Hey you're hogging them" he said and she giggled.

"If you wanted one you should have just asked."

"Then let me get one"

"Here" she handed him one but instead of grabbing it, he opened his mouth and leaned towards her, his head still facing the road. She laughed and put a worm into his mouth.

"Thanks."

"You're so very welcome."

"So let me ask you: why don't you have a car?"

"My mom can't quite afford one yet."

"You can have mine."

"Troy I can't it's yours."

"I can always get another one."

"Troy I can't. I have a thing about taking stuff from other people even if they want me to have it."

"Oh but you had no problem taking my lunch huh?"

"That was different." he laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say."

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

An hour later the pair arrived in Santa Fe. They drove around for a while before stopping at a small diner.

"Two please." he said to the woman behind the counter. She nodded and grabbed two menus. He led them over to a table by the window and they thanked her. "Wait let me." Troy said and pulled out Gabriella's seat.

"Such a gentleman." she said as she sat down and he pushed her in. He walked over to his seat and sat down.

"So found anything good?" he asked as he gazed over his menu.

"Some but I don't know what I want."

"Me either." he said and put down his menu.

"So what are you going to get?"

"No clue." he said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom. Order me anything. I'll be back." he walked away and Gabriella looked through the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a waiter.

"Yea. Let me get two cheeseburgers. One with fries and one with onion rings."

"Anything to drink?"

"Two Pepsi's" he nodded and walked away. Gabriella turned to look out the window and watched the people go by.

"Hey" she turned her head and smiled as Troy took his seat.

"Hey"

"So you ordered?"

"Yeah."

"What did you order?"

"Cheeseburger." he nodded

"And for me?"

"Same" he smirked and she grinned. The two started up a small conversation until the food arrived.

"Hey how come you get onion rings?" he whined

"You want some?" he nodded like a little kid and she laughed. She handed him a few onion rings and he handed her some fries. "Thanks."

"No thank you." he said as he started eating the onion rings. Half an hour later they finished their food and just talked for another twenty minutes. "Damn" Troy cursed when he looked at his watch. "We better get going." Gabriella nodded and called over the waiter.

"Check please" she said and the waiter nodded. As soon as the check was paid, they walked out of the diner and to his car.

On the way back to Albuquerque, Gabriella ended up falling asleep. Troy had the radio on low to keep himself awake but his attention was mostly on the girl sleeping beside him. He looked over at her, a small smile creeping on his face.

'She's beautiful' he thought and gently pushed strands of hair from her face.

Three hours later, he pulled up to her house. Everything was quiet and calm. He gently shook Gabriella awake and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her brown orbs looked at him and she smiled.

"Time to get up." he said and she stretched. "Come on I'll walk you" he said and got out of the car. He walked over to her side and helped her out. He walked her to her front door and she turned to face him.

"Thanks again Troy. I had a really great time."

"It's nothing Gabi. You were stressed so what better way to get away than to get away." she smiled and nodded. "So how is it that your mother doesn't have cops lining your driveway?"

"Because I actually called her."

"When?"

"Remember when we stopped at that rest stop cause you had to use the bathroom?"

"That's when you called her?"

"Yea. Did you call your parents?"

"Yea. While I was coming back from the bathroom at the rest stop." she smiled and he smiled back. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess so." she said then reached up to kiss his cheek. "Bye" she said before disappearing into her house. He stood there, staring at the space she once occupied. He smiled goofily before walking back to his car and driving home.

Neither of them noticed the figure standing in the window of the house next door. Her lips curled in disapproval. She knew there had to be something she could do to stop this relationship. But that would require the help of her sworn enemy. She sighed and sucked up her pride before picking up her phone and dialing a number.

"We need to talk...There's something you should know about."

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_


	10. Crush

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer:...as you all know I don't know HSM and I certainly don't own 'Crush' by Mandy Moore_**

**A/N: So I've made Sharpay nice in this story. Sharpay and Ryan do show up towards the end but it's not going to be the only time they pop up. Allie is also in the chapter.**

_**Crush**_

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you_

_Everybody loves you_

Gabriella walked into East High the next morning, her mind still thinking of the day before. She smiled as she remembered how Troy had stood up for her...twice. She heard the sound of laughter and she looked up. Troy stood there a few feet away from her, talking to his friends. His eyes met hers and he smiled softly at her. She smiled back as a small blush crept up her cheeks. She walked to her locker and put in the combination, a brief chill went down her spine as she remembered Troy's blue eyes.

"Gabriella" came Taylor's voice and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey Tay. What's up?" she asked as she grabbed her books out of her locker.

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"I left early that's all"

"Really cause when I called your mom she said you weren't home." Gabriella paled and froze. "Gabriella what's going on?"

"Nothing Tay."

"Nothing? Hanging out with Troy Bolton isn't nothing."

"If you know then why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to know why."

"We're friends. So what? It's none of your business."

"Gabriella it is my business. I'm your friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"If you don't want to see me get hurt then stop trying to discourage my friendship with Troy." Gabriella slammed her locker shut and stalked off.

Taylor had really irked her nerves. She hated the fact that Taylor couldn't trust her to make her own choices. If she got hurt then it was her own fault. She walked into homeroom and sat in her usual seat. She laid her head down and tried to calm herself down.

"Hey" she heard and lifted her head. Troy's concerned blue eyes looked back at her and she smiled.

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Taylor's just been on my case."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows about us."

"Great. Let's hope Chad doesn't find out or he'll blow a gasket." he said and took the seat in front of her. Luckily there was no one in the room so they were free to talk without someone staring at them.

"What am I gonna do? She's not gonna leave me alone. I know it."

"She probably will."

"Doubt it" he smiled sadly and she looked away from him. The sound of laughter broke through the silence and both teens looked at the door. Troy knew someone was going to walk in soon and turned back to Gabriella.

"Meet me on the roof during lunch okay?" she nodded and he walked back to his seat. She watched every step he took, her heart beating in sync with his footsteps.

Students poured into the room, each one louder than the other. Troy watched as Chad walked into the room and immediately took his seat behind Troy.

"Dude guess what McKessie told me?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"She said that you and her friend were hanging out together." he said with a laugh. "Can you believe that?" Troy let out a forced laugh, shocked that Taylor told Chad about him and Gabriella but grateful that Chad didn't believe what Taylor said. "She sure has an active imagination."

"Yeah." Troy said, leaving the conversation at that.

Taylor walked over to Gabriella and took her seat. Gabriella didn't even look in Taylor's direction, she was still angry at Taylor for trying to dictate her life.

"Gabriella I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't want to see him break your heart."

"And how do you know he will?"

"Because he's a jock. That's what they do. They break hearts."

"Troy's different. He's not like the others." Gabriella stopped talking and Taylor gave up on trying. The only way to get the two separated was to get Chad's help but Chad refused to believe her.

"Are you at least going to go with me to the house party on Friday?" Gabriella thought about it and nodded. Taylor nodded and ended the conversation.

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

Gabriella walked up the stairs leading to the roof with great anxiousness. She wanted to see Troy. She couldn't get him out of her head. She smiled when she spotted him leaning against the railing with his back to her. She quietly crept up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she whispered and he smiled.

"Don't you remember what I said about your small hands?"

"I don't have small hands." she said and pulled her hands away. He quickly grabbed her left hand and held it between his hands. "Troy" she said and he turned to her. She looked at him in confusion. He smiled and entwined his left hand in hers. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and looked away from her. She cleared her throat and removed her hand from hers, soon regretting it when her hand felt cold and lonely. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as she went to sit on the bench.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you about something?" he asked and took a seat beside her.

"Well why else would you want me to come up here for?"

"I don't know. Maybe I want to hang out with my friend without having others find out."

"Because we both know that our friendship is no longer a secret." she said and looked at her hands.

"Yea but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends." he said and she glanced up at him.

"I guess but we need to be more careful now."

"Yeah. Especially since Taylor told Chad."

"What?"

"Don't worry he doesn't believe her." she sighed in relief and he chuckled. "That's how I felt when he told me."

"So what are we gonna do about Tay?"

"We just have to be careful around her." she nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take a book out of the library for English so I'll see you later." she smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"See ya." she walked downstairs and ran into Kelsi and some boy she's never seen before.

"Hey Kelsi." she said and Kelsi smiled at her.

"Hey Gabriella." Gabriella's eyes went to the boy standing next to Kelsi. "Oh this is Ryan. Ry this is Gabriella. She's the one that stood up for me when those guys were bullying me."

"Nice to meet you." he said and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she said and shook his hand. Before anymore conversation could take place, a blonde girl came running up to them.

"Finally I've found you." she said facing Ryan. "Come on or we're gonna be late."

"Uh Shar I'm kind of in the middle of something." he said, looking over at Kelsi and Gabriella. The blonde turned to the two girls and smiled.

"Hey Kelsi. Hey...new person I've never seen before. I'm sorry who are you?"

"Gabriella." she said and held out her hand. The blonde smiled and shook her hand.

"Sharpay. I'm Ryan's twin sister."

"_Fraternal_ twin" Ryan said and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Anyway sorry for being rude but me and my brother have a musical to practice for." she said and took Ryan's hand. "It was nice meeting you." she said over her shoulder.

"You too." Gabriella yelled back and turned to Kelsi. "Is she always like that?"

"When she's not auditioning or practicing for a musical no" Kelsi said and Gabriella laughed.

"Hey Gabriella" she turned her head and saw Allie running towards her.

"Hey Allie. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you going to the party on Friday?"

"Yeah why?"

"Great then you can come shopping with me." Allie said then noticed Kelsi. "Hi" she said and Kelsi waved.

"Allie this is Kelsi. Kels this is Alexandra but everyone calls her Allie."

"Nice to meet you" Kelsi said and Allie smiled.

"Same here. Are you going to the party?" she asked Kelsi.

"I'm not really a party person."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

"Really it's okay." Allie pouted but gave up.

"Fine. But you don't know what you're gonna miss."

"Tell me all about it on Monday. I have to go. See you later Gabriella"

"Bye Kelsi."

"So where are you off to?" Allie asked.

"Library. Wanna come?"

"Sure why not." the two girls walked down the hall to the library making small talk. Mostly talking about the party.

Soon the school day ended. Gabriella stood at her locker, taking out the books that she needed for homework.

"Hey" came a masculine voice from behind her that sent chills up her spine. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass. Soon as it was over, she turned around and smiled brightly.

"Hey."

"So what are you doing later?"

"Going with Allie to do some clothes shopping."

"Ah. Shopping. A girl's paradise." Gabriella rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"You guys just don't understand." he smirked and she smiled. "I gotta get my stuff then meet Allie outside."

"Then I'll leave you to your things." he said and she shook her head. "Later"

"Bye" she watched him leave and turned back to her locker.

"Gabriella why are you bothering with him?" Taylor asked as she walked up to her.

"Tay I thought I told you who I have as friends has no concern to you"

"Gabriella..."

"Just leave me alone Taylor" Gabriella shut her locker and walked outside. Her eyes landed on Allie standing in front of a red convertible and she walked over to her. "Hey Allie."

"Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and Troy is staring right at you." Allie said and Gabriella turned around. Sure enough, there was Troy staring straight at her. He smiled and she smiled back, turning her head to hide the blush creeping on her face. "Someone has a crush." Allie said and got into her car.

"Maybe I do." Gabriella whispered to herself and climbed into Allie's car.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_


	11. Dance With Me

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or 'Dance With Me' by Drew Seeley aka Troy's singing voice in HSM and Belinda. Both ironically belong to Disney._**

_**Dance With Me**_

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade away_

_With every step you take_

_Baby whatcha' waiting for_

_Let the Tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul_

_My hand is out, just grab a hold_

Allie's car pulled up in front of Terry Mitchell's house, where the party was being held. It was apparent that the party had already begun. Gabriella looked over at Allie, who was sporting a grin.

"I can't go in there." Gabriella said.

"Yes you can. Just walk right in there with your head held high and don't worry about everyone else." Allie got out of the car and went to the other side to pull Gabriella out.

On their little shopping trip, Allie had found the perfect outfit for Gabriella that would make Troy drool. Problem was, they never thought that he wouldn't be the only one. The two girls walked into the party and all head turned their way. Guys were watching every step they took, most of them looking at Gabriella since they knew Allie was taken.

"They're staring at me" Gabriella whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Let them stare, all the better." Allie spotted their target and smiled. Her smile got brighter when she saw Jason sitting beside him. "Hey guys" she said and both Troy and Jason's eyes popped out of their sockets when they laid eyes on Gabriella.

"Hey" Gabriella said nervously.

"I think we should let them be alone." Allie said and grabbed Jason's arm. "Come on dance with me." she said and Jason followed her to the dance floor/middle of the living room, leaving Troy and Gabriella in an awkward silence.

"Gabi you look...wow." he stuttered, heat rising to his cheeks. He had never seen Gabriella dress the way she was. She was wearing a baby blue halter top, a denim skirt that stopped four inches above her knees, and two inch heels.

"Thanks" she said, her own blush creeping on her face. "You don't look too bad yourself." she said admiring his attire. He was wearing a black button up shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He scratched his neck nervously.

"So...I'm guessing you went shopping."

"Yeah. It was supposed to be only for Allie but then she found this and well...you know the rest." he chuckled lightly as a bunch of guys passed by, sending wolf calls at Gabriella. Now she really felt uncomfortable.

"You're not comfortable in that are you?"

"No"

"Then why'd you wear it?"

"Allie."

"Ah. Figures."

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah. Thanks." she said and he smiled.

"I'll be right back." he slipped off into the crowd and she stood their waiting for him to come back.

"So...Gabriella right?" asked Rachel as she and her friends walked up to her. Gabriella nodded and Rachel smirked. "Nice outfit."

"T-thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment." she said and her friends laughed. "See when I say nice outfit, it usually means you look like a whore, which...you do." she walked off with her friends giggling behind her. Gabriella followed her with her eyes, her feelings truly hurt over Rachel's words.

"Hey" she turned around and saw Troy standing beside her, his own eyes glaring at Rachel. "You okay?" she nodded and smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm okay."

_Watch the time just fade away_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_I know the feeling's real_

_I won't let it stop, no_

"You wanna dance?" he asked out of nowhere.

"S-sure." she said and he smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her out into the dance floor and pulled her closer to him. Her heart sped up at their close contact but she didn't let it stop her from enjoying it.

For once she didn't care that their were other people around. She was too lost in his world to care. Too lost in the music to remember.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer and their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Neither wanted this to end. The two became so lost in the music that the world around them faded away. It was just the two of them dancing close together, with only one thing in between skin contact.

Gabriella began to really get into it, nothing in her mind telling her to stop. She turned around with her back to him and took his arms, wrapping them further around her waist. Troy buried his face into her hair, breathing in the smell of her cherry shampoo.

From afar Taylor watched in amazement. She searched among the crowd, desperate to prove her suspicions right to the one person that could help her. Also watching was Jason and Allie, both had a smile on their face. Allie turned to Jason, excitement radiating off of her.

"You think they'll hook up now?"

"Most likely yes." Allie squealed in excitement and turned back to the couple dancing in front of her.

Rachel stood against the wall, watching in disgust as Troy danced with Gabriella. She had to do something before something else happened.

Troy had turned Gabriella back around to look into her eyes. He was mesmerized by the glimmer in her eyes and the way her hips moved. His eyes lowered until they reached her lips, pink gloss shining from them. He knew he wanted to kiss them but he didn't know how well it would go with her.

'Suck up your courage, Bolton and just go for it.' he told himself. He leaned in slowly, wanting to give her enough time to move away. Gabriella saw his actions and she in turn, leaned up to meet him half way. But before their lips could touch, he felt Gabriella being pushed out of his arms and Rachel replacing her. "What the fuck?" he said to himself.

"Hey baby. I know you were pretty tired of dancing with that whore so I stepped in for her." he winced when he heard her call Gabriella a whore then he turned his eyes to look for her but she was nowhere to be found. He looked towards Jason and Allie on the sidelines and they both pointed towards the door. He pushed himself away from Rachel and went for the door. "Baby where are you going?"

He didn't answer. Instead he kept walking until he was out in the cool night air. He spotted Gabriella sitting on the porch swing and walked over to her.

"Hey." he said softly as he sat down beside her. She turned towards him and smiled sadly.

"Hey" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You okay?" she nodded and turned to look at her hands. "Gabi...what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...do you like her?"

"Who? Rachel?" she nodded and he scoffed. "Yeah right. She does nothing but annoy me. Besides I have someone else in mind." he said, mostly to himself. Gabriella looked at him, confusion spreading across her face. "Come on" he held out his hand and she took it. He dragged her to her feet and led her to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he helped her in the car before getting in the driver's seat and driving off.

"Now do you believe me?" Taylor asked Chad as they stood in the doorway watching their best friends drive away with each other.

"We got to do something."

"No shit Sherlock." Chad glared at her before walking back inside.

Troy drove until they came to an empty parking lot. He parked and got out. She followed his lead, completely clueless to what he was doing. He turned on his cd player and switched to a fast song.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

"You may." she took his hand and they began dancing as they had back at the party. Both lost in the music, both lost in each other's eyes.

"Gabriella..."

"Hmm?"

"There's something that I wanna tell you."

"What's that?" she asked and he stopped dancing.

"Well I..." she urged him with her eyes to continue and he sighed. "I like you...a lot. As more than just a friend." she smiled and blushed.

"I like you as more than a friend too, Troy."

"What about the guy that you said you liked?" she giggled and leaned closer to him.

"I was talking about you" she whispered and he smiled. They looked into each others eyes before leaning in and closing the space between them. Without interruption, the two were allowed to do what they always wanted to. Their lips met in sweet bliss and the two could feel fireworks going off inside of them. This is what they had been waiting for and it was everything they expected it to be.

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." he smiled and captured her lips once more in a blissful kiss.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Podemos bailar enternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the Tango_

_When you dance, dance with me_

_Podemos bailar enternamente_

**A/N: Now you have that kiss you all have been pining for. For all the non Spanish speaking people, don't worry I'm one of them, _'Podemos bailar enternamente'_ means 'We can dance eternally'**


	12. Beautiful Love

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own HSM and I don't own The After's 'Beautiful Love' which is a beautiful song_**

**A/N: this chapter isn't as long as the other's have been but I liked typing this chapter simply because of how beautiful the song is. I have to say that this along with 'So Contagious' are my favorite chapters.**

_**Beautiful Love**_

_From far away_

_I feel your beating heart_

_All alone_

_Beneath the crystal stars_

Troy drove Gabriella to the same park he had told her to meet him at only a few weeks ago. He considered this their second special place. The ride was silent but not awkward, one enjoying the other's company. The window was down causing the wind to blow through Gabriella's hair. Troy's lips curved into a smile as he glanced at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

They finally stopped in front of the park and got out. Troy went into his trunk and got out a blanket.

"Do you always keep that in there?"

"Yea. Just in case I might need it." she giggled and intertwined her fingers with his once he joined her on the sidewalk. They walked into the park, breathing in the fresh air of the night.

They walked until they got to a certain spot and he laid down the blanket. He sat down first and motioned for her to sit. She sat down and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist as she leaned into him.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Yea but I've seen something much more beautiful." she turned to him, giving him a confused look.

"What's that?"

"You" she blushed and smiled. He smiled softly before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. She placed her hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her. He smirked against her lips before running his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth willingly and let his tongue brush over hers. He placed his one hand on her back, the other on her lower back and gently lowered her to the ground. He straddled her and put his hands on her waist.

"Wait" she said, feeling Troy's hands making their way up her shirt. She sat up and looked at him shyly.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" she smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'm just not ready to take the next step...not yet anyway." he smiled softly and nodded, understanding her wishes.

"It's totally fine. I won't push you. Besides we just started dating a week ago." she smiled and kissed him. It was true. A week had gone by since the party and they would have been inseparable if it wasn't for the fact that they decided to keep their relationship a secret while trying to dodge their best friends who had not stopped asking them questions about the party.

"You are too sweet Troy. I don't know how I came to deserve you." he smiled and brushed back a strand of hair from her face. He lied down on the blanket and looked up at her.

"Lie down." he said and patted his chest. She rolled her eyes and lied down next to him. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let his fingertips slid up and down her arm.

"Why did you pick me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Because you're not like the rest of them. You don't see me as that superstar they idolize. You actually see me as a regular teenager. And I guess you can say that it was your sheer personality that attracted me to you. For you beauty isn't just in looks but it's also in personality." she smiled and snuggled closer to him. "What made you say 'yes' to being my girlfriend?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Before I met you I thought all jocks were jerks and me, being a geek, was the center of their torment."

"You're not a geek." she sat up and gave him a critical look. "You're not."

"I so am."

"Not to me." she smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"And you're not a jock to me either." she whispered before covering his lips with hers. He reached up and tangled his hand in her hair.

_I'm staring into space_

_What a lonely face_

_I'll try to find my place_

_With you_

Troy stared at the stars, watching as shooting stars made their way across the sky. He was brought out of his trance when the girl sleeping against him, stirred. He looked down just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hey sleepy head." he whispered and she looked up. She smiled and sat up to stretch.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"A few minutes after our little make out session." he said trailing his fingers along her spine, sending chills up her back. She looked back and smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I'm not actually sure. Three hours I think."

"And you just laid here?"

"Yep." she smiled and blushed.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked and he looked at his watch.

"A quarter to three."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"We should get going." she moved to stand but he grabbed her arm and brought her back to laying on his chest. "Troy." she whined playfully.

"Just a few more minutes then we can go."

"Fine." she said and settled back into the contours of his chest.

"Look" Troy said and Gabriella turned her eyes upward.

"Wow." she breathed as a comet flew pass their watchful eyes in all its blue glory. "It's so beautiful." he looked down, his eyes sweeping over her facial features.

"Yeah you are" she looked up, his blue eyes burning into her brown eyes. She smiled and leaned up her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. "Let's go." he said and stood up. He outstretched his hand and she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up then bent down to fold up the blanket. He tucked the blanket under one arm and took her hand with the other.

He led her back to his car and opened the door for her. After helping her into the car and placing the blanket back in the trunk, he got in the driver's seat and drove her home. He walked her to her door and put both of his arms on either side of her. She smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss, their tongues going at it in an all out war.

"I better get inside." she whispered as the tips of their noses touched.

"Yea." he said, leaning his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I'll see you later then." she kissed his nose then his lips before bidding him goodbye and walking into her house.

"Bye Troy."

"Later Gabi. Sweet dreams." she smiled as she slowly closed the door. He stared at the closed door for a few minutes, her smile burned into his mind, before walking back to his car and driving home.

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for a while?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love_

_My beautiful love_


	13. Say OK

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM and I don't own the lovely Vanessa Hudgens or her song 'Say Ok' but I sure do love the song and the video if you catch my drift_**

_**Say Ok**_

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naïve with my heart_

_When you're close_

_I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

Gabriella walked up to her locker Monday morning, her mind lost in thoughts of Troy. She unlocked her locker and out came tumbling a small card. She bent down and picked it up, scanning it for a name. She put her books inside her locker and opened up the card.

_I wish I could have said good morning to you the second you walked into the building but sadly my dad called for a team meeting so I won't be able to talk to you until free period. I hope you have a great morning and I'll see you soon._

_Love Troy_

Gabriella smiled and pressed the card to her chest. She loved how Troy was always so sweet to her. He didn't ever seem to want to hurt her.

"Gabriella" yelled Taylor and she turned around.

"Hey Tay. What's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. Your mom told me you went to see your grandmother but I come to find out that you were out with Troy all night. Not only that but you kissed him."

"What I do with Troy is none of your business." Gabriella said, giving Taylor a cold glare.

"No what you do with Troy is everyone's business. Gabriella don't you understand what you're getting yourself into? He's a jock, you're a nerd. You two don't belong together."

"He doesn't think I'm a nerd."

"But everyone else does."

"Everyone else doesn't have to know. We've been keeping our relationship a secret so we wouldn't have to deal with people like you who will constantly nag us about not belonging together. We just want to be left alone."

"Gabriella you've changed. He's changed you. You're acting like some kind of celebrity that needs to hide their private life."

"No Tay you've changed. I thought you would understand my feelings for him. For once in my life, I feel appreciated. I don't feel like a geek when I'm with him. I feel normal. I feel like a normal girl."

"He just using you Gabriella."

"Using me for what? Sex? Cause if that's the case then I don't see it. He likes me for me Taylor. Why can't you just accept that?" Gabriella closed her locker and walked away from Taylor.

"Because Gabriella I know what it's like to have someone pretend to like you for you and find out that they were just using you." she whispered to no one and walked away.

Gabriella walked into homeroom fuming. She wanted to scream as loud as she could to let out her frustration. She took her seat and laid her head down. She heard footsteps coming closer to her but refused to lift her head, knowing who it was already.

"Gabriella?" Taylor called but Gabriella didn't move. "Look I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Gabriella still said nothing to her. Taylor sighed and took her seat. Gabriella lifted her head and grabbed her bag.

"If you didn't want me to get hurt then you should just stay out of my life." Gabriella stood up and walked to Ms. Darbus. "Can I go see the nurse?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Gabriella said and walked out of the classroom.

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

As she made her way down the hallway, she spotted Troy up ahead talking to his friends. He spotted her and gave her a small smile. He was just about to walk up to her but Rachel walked in front of him, cutting him off.

"Hey Troy."

"What do you want Rachel?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend already"

"Actually I do."

"Really who?" asked Chad as he came up behind his best friend.

"Some girl from West High."

"Ew you're dating a West Higher?" Rachel said and he nodded.

"Please tell me you're in it for the sex?"

"Of course." he lied, Gabriella knew he was lying but it still hurt. She lowered her head and ran to their secret spot.

Gabriella wasn't up there alone for long. She felt two arms wrap around her and warm breath on her neck.

"Forgive me for that?" Troy asked her and she relaxed against him.

"Of course" he was unsure of her. She sounded a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...Taylor."

"What did she do?" he asked turning her to face him.

"She's being a bitch. She knows about Saturday."

"How?"

"My guess is that she wasn't convinced that I had gone to see my grandmother and waited up all night for me to get home and when I did, she saw us...together...kissing." he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about her."

"How can I not? She could easily spread our secret around."

"But is she going to?"

"I don't know."

"Just don't stress about it. If she tells then...we'll deal with it. As long as she doesn't do anything to really harm us then we're okay."

"But..."

"Gabi. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." she smiled and he kissed her.

Taylor sat in homeroom, waiting for Gabriella to come back but she never did. She watched as Chad walked into the room and sat next to her.

"What?"

"He doesn't like Gabriella he likes some girl from West High."

"They are keeping it a secret." she said to herself.

"What?"

"Gabriella told me that they're keeping their relationship a secret."

"Why would he if he doesn't like her?"

"You are so dense. He lied to you Chad. Okay? I saw them at her house on Saturday morning. He was dropping her off."

"Maybe they went to breakfast."

"At three in the morning?" Chad's eyes grew and Taylor sighed. "But that's not all...they kissed."

"We've got to do something."

"You think. If she gets wrapped up in him she could lose her sense of who she is."

"And if he gets hooked on her, his reputation is ruined. So what's the plan?"

"I don't know but I'm working on it."

Troy pulled away from Gabriella and looked into her eyes.

"You okay now?" she nodded and smiled. "Good cause we need to get to homeroom." she giggled and took his hand. "You do believe me right?" he asked as she started towards the stairs. She turned around and gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said that 'everything's gonna be alright,' you believe me right?"

"Of course I do." she said and kissed lips softly. He smiled and they walked down the stairs and back to homeroom.

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say okay?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright)_

_(That it's gonna be okay)_

_Say Ok_


	14. I Could Get Use To This

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'I Could Get Use To This' by The Veronicas or HSM but...I can't wait for HSM2_**

_**I Could Get Use To This**_

_You make me breakfast in bed_

_When I mixed up in my head_

_You wake me with a kiss_

_I could get use to this_

Troy walked up the staircase leading up to Gabriella's room with a tray of food in his hands. He had gotten to Gabriella's house early just to make her breakfast. He knew for a fact he was totally in love with her just from doing what he was doing now. He walked into her room and saw that she was still sound asleep. He crept over to her bedside and placed the food on the night stand.

"Gabi it's time to wake up." he whispered but she didn't stir. He smirked and leaned down, placing his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile found its way to her lips when he pulled away. "Morning."

"Morning." she sat up and stretched.

"Your breakfast milady." he said handing her the tray.

"Troy...you didn't."

"Oh but I did. Consider it a perk for being my girlfriend." she blushed and looked at the food. "Go ahead eat up." she smiled and began eating. Troy sat there the entire time, watching her eat. She looked up and noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said and continued to stare. "Is it good?" she nodded and he smiled. "I'm glad you like my cooking." she smiled and looked up at him.

"Want some?"

"Nah."

"What kind of chef doesn't want to taste his own food?" he sighed and nodded.

"Fine." she smirked and lifted the fork with a piece of eggs on it to his lips. He opened his mouth and ate it. "Not bad." she giggled and he felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"So why did you do this anyway?" she asked as she continued to eat.

"I called here last night and your mom picked up the phone. She told me that you were worn out and had already fallen asleep. She also told me that you were out of it. What happened?"

"Taylor as usual. She keeps telling me that you're no good for me and no matter how many times I tell her that I don't care what she thinks of you...she keeps saying it."

"She'll get over it sooner or later."

"I vote sooner." he smirked and leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Just don't worry about her." she smiled and nodded.

"Gabi it's time for you to get ready for school." her mother said a few minutes later, poking her head in the room.

"Kay." she said and her mother left the doorway.

"You know you don't have to really do anything." Troy commented.

"Yes I do. I have to get dressed..."

"You look fine in what you're in right now." she rolled her eyes and set the tray on the night stand.

"I also have to do my make up." she said as she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser.

"You don't need it."

"Well what about my hair? I can't go to school with it sitting on top of my head." he smirked and walked over to her.

"And yet you look more stunning than ever." she smiled softly as his hand cupped her cheek. "Whichever way you look, you'll always be beautiful to me." he whispered and kissed her gently.

"I should go take a shower." he smiled and she walked into the bathroom. The second the door was closed she leaned against it and sighed, a goofy smile hanging off her lips. 'He can't be real.' she said to herself before walking over to the shower and turning it on.

Minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel. From the corner of his eye, he watched her walk across the room. He stopped looking once he realized she was about to get dressed.

"You know I'm still in the room right?" I asked and she turned to him.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you getting dressed in front of me?"

"Cause I wanted to see if you'd look."

"I respect you too much to look." she smiled and continued to dress.

"You can look now." she said once she was fully clothed. He looked up and smiled.

"Thank you God. I don't know how much longer I could've not looked at you." she shook her head and walked into the bathroom. "Now where are you going?"

"To put on some make-up." he sighed and followed after her.

"Gabi you don't need it. You're beautiful without it." she turned to him, to make sure he was serious.

"You're really serious about this."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know I guess it's just insecurity surfacing."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you I've never been called 'beautiful' before." she said lowering her head.

"Then those other guys must not know what beauty is." he said putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head to look into her eyes. "Cause when I look at you, I can't believe I live and breath in the same universe as you." she smiled softly and took his hand.

"Thank you Troy." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

_You think I look the best_

_When my hair is a mess_

_I can't believe you exist_

_I could get use to this_

The two walked out of her house minutes later and jumped into his car. The ride to school was silent but not uncomfortable. Gabriella stared out the window still wondering if this was all a dream.

"Troy."

"Mm?"

"How are we supposed to keep us a secret from everyone if you're driving me to school?"

"Shit. I knew I was forgetting something." she groaned and leaned her head against the window. "Okay if anyone asks I'll say that you were tutoring me and I left a book at your house. So when I went to get it, I offered you a ride to school."

"That sounds fairly decent." she mumbled.

"You got a better idea?"

"Nope."

"Then we're going with my idea." he said as they pulled up to the school. They got out of the car and all heads turned to them. Troy saw a few of his friends up ahead and sighed. "I'll see you later okay?" she nodded softly so only he could notice. "Hey guys."

"Why were you with a geek?" Chad asked.

"She was tutoring me last night and I forgot a book at her house. I went to pick it up this morning and I just offered to give her a ride." Chad nodded slowly, though he didn't believe him.

"Yeah. Anyway..." Troy zoned off. He could still see Gabriella walking up the school stairs by herself and he wished he could be beside her. "Dude are you listening?"

"What? Sorry. Zoned off." Chad shook his head and continued talking.

Gabriella walked up to her locker and put in her combination. As she pulled her books out of her locker, Taylor came up beside her and sighed.

"What do you want Taylor?" Gabriella sat without looking at her.

"Seeing if you'll actually listen to me for once."

"Why should I?"

"I'm telling you right now Gabriella, you're gonna get hurt."

"I already have by you, continuously telling me that Troy's not good for me."

"Because he's not."

"How do you know that? You don't know him."

"And what you do?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Gabriella closed her locker and walked away from her.

_Because I know you're too good to be true_

_I must have done something good to meet you_

Gabriella sat on the roof, staring at the ground. Taylor was getting on her last nerve and she wanted to just scream at her. Troy watched from afar, unnoticed by her. He knew something was up. He walked over to her and took her hand into his as he sat down beside her.

"What happened?"

"She won't stop. She just keeps going and I want to rip her head off." he sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay Gabi."

"No it's not. She just won't leave you alone. Every word that comes out of her mouth is 'he's no good for you'. Can't she say something else besides that?" he kissed her temple and laced his fingers with hers.

"She's just trying to protect you."

"Well she needs to stop protecting me from something I don't need protection from."

"Don't let her words get you Gabriella. I'm here for you...that's all that matters" she smiled and leaned against him.

"You're right."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him, their eyes connecting in what seemed like an everlasting stare until he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. They slowly pulled away, savoring the moment as it was. She opened her eyes and could swear she saw love in his eyes. The bell broke their moment and they stood up.

"I wish bells never existed." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Same here." he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember what I said."

"'Don't let Taylor's words get to me.' I got it." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's right." she looked up and smiled at him.

"I still can't believe you're real."

"Why?"

"Cause you're too good to be true. I still have no idea how I came to meet someone like you." he smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I ask myself that question everyday I'm with you. Come to think of it, you're on my mind twenty-four seven. See." he said holding up his hand. Her name had been written across it.

"When did you do this?"

"Math class. I was bored and you were kind of on my mind and I unconsciously did this." she smiled and laced her hand with his.

"Promise me everything's gonna be alright."

"I promise with everything I am." she smiled and leaned her head against his chest. But even with his reassuring words, she had a feeling deep inside that told her everything wasn't going to be okay.

'_Cause you wrote my name all across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get use to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_Lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get use to this_


	15. Out Of The Blue

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this_**

**A/N: I'm _finally _getting this up. I keep forgetting to tell you guys but there's a music video in my youtube profile to 'Say OK' and to 'Out Of The Blue' the song in this chapter, which by the way was written by Aly and A.J., very talented sisters. Heads up, you guys will once again hate Troy for the things he says. Man...I make you hate him a lot don't I? And yet we all still love him. lol**

_**Out Of The Blue**_

_When something's pure_

_How can people just say_

_We're not meant to be_

_And when something is true_

_How can people just_

_Keep me away from you_

"Taylor I don't want to hear it." Gabriella said as she walked to her locker with Taylor following behind her.

"Gabriella please just listen to me." Gabriella turned around and crossed her arms. "He doesn't like you the way you like him. He's using you."

"He is not using me Taylor."

"How do you know he's not?"

"How do you know he is?"

"Because I heard it from his best friend." Gabriella froze, her hand still on her the locker handle. "Chad told me he doesn't like you." Gabriella turned around.

"I don't believe you" she whispered.

"Then meet me at the music room before lunch. I'll prove to you that he doesn't like you." Taylor walked away and Gabriella just stood there.

"Hey Gabriella" she jumped out of her trance and turned around.

"Hey Allie." she said softly when she realized it was only Troy's girl counterpart. "Where's Jason?"

"Somewhere. So what are you doing for lunch?"

"I'm supposed to meet my friend."

"Oh." she responded sadly.

"But it should only take a few minutes. She just wants to show me something."

"Oh." she said perking up. "Just come to my table. I want you to meet some of my friends." Gabriella nodded and Allie walked away. Gabriella watched the girl walk down the hallway, not noticing the footsteps coming up behind her.

"Morning Gabi." Gabriella smiled and turned to face Troy.

"Morning." all of what Taylor had told her was lost to her. She didn't care what Taylor said, she knew Troy felt the same way about her as she did about him.

"So what did Allie want?"

"She wants to introduce me to her friends and I'm nervous." he nodded and kissed her knuckles.

"You'll do fine Gabi. You're a great girl. They'll love you."

"I wish I could say that about your friends."

"My friends just don't understand." she nodded and he sighed, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later okay?" she nodded again and he walked away. Gabriella was finally able to get into her locker without any distraction. She pulled out the books she needed and headed to homeroom.

She took her seat in the back of the room without looking at Taylor. Her eyes focused on a more important person: her boyfriend. Troy smiled at her as he walked to his seat and she gave him the same perky smile that he loved.

Taylor watched the interaction between her best friend and the beloved jock. She knew she had to end this before Gabriella got hurt. That was the only reason why she was teaming up with Chad, to make sure that the relationship between Gabriella and Troy was cut off and they could return to living the way they should be.

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me_

Gabriella raced down the hallway to the music room. She wanted whatever Taylor was trying to prove to be done with. As she neared the music room, voices could be heard from down the hallway. She crept softly to investigate. She peaked around the corner and saw Troy and Chad arguing. As she listened closely, she found that their argument was about her.

"Troy I don't know what's going on between you and that Gabriella girl but it needs to stop."

"Nothing's going on between me and her."

"So why does McKessie keep telling me that you and Gabriella are going out?"

"Because she paranoid. There's nothing going on between me and Gabriella. Why would there be anything going on between me and 'geek of the century'? I wouldn't date a girl like her in a million years."

"So why do you hang around her so much?"

"Because she has a great body."

"I see your plan my friend. You're in it for the booty."

"Exactly. If I wasn't in it for that then I wouldn't be around her."

"Then I guess you don't care that I told Rachel that you agreed to going out with her."

"Nah I don't mind."

"Good. So I hope the next time you see that girl, you'll tell her that you and her are nothing."

"Of course. As far as I'm concerned she is nothing. I've waited too long to get something from her and she's not giving anything up so I'll move on."

Gabriella stood against the wall, her chest burning as she held back her tears. She couldn't believe he said that. It was too convincing to be a lie and she knew it.

'Tay was right. He doesn't care about me at all.' Gabriella turned and ran away. She couldn't stay there any longer, afraid that if she did she would start crying on the spot.

Troy waited for Chad to walk away before letting out a long sigh. It was a long lie but he had to do it, just to take Chad off of his back. He still couldn't believe he said all of that.

'I swear if Gabriella ever found out about that, I don't know what I would do.' he thought to himself as he walked to the cafeteria.

Gabriella didn't go to the cafeteria or continued to the music room. She went straight for the nearest girls' bathroom to cry. The feeling in her chest was all too familiar to her. It was feel of her heart breaking into a million pieces. She had felt this many times before but none was ever as painful as this.

'You fell in love...again and this is the price to pay.' she told herself.

She had only fallen in love twice in her life. Once with a boy she knew back in L.A. and now with Troy. Her first love had ended in disaster. She told him she loved him, he told her he loved her back. They dated for a month before he started pressuring her to do something that she didn't want to do. He broke up with her a week later, told her he never wanted to see her again and then spread rumors around the school about her. The one that hurt the most was the one he spread saying that she forced him into dating her and that he never liked her to begin with.

Gabriella was torn from the inside out. She never fell in love again until Troy. She had crushes but they she ended up the same way each time, heartbroken. She told herself never to fall in love again but she had once Troy had stepped into her life.

'I knew I was just setting myself up for disaster.' she thought as she wiped her eyes. 'He doesn't want a geeky girl like me.' she straightened herself out and walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't going to lunch, she didn't have the stomach for it so she went straight to the library, a place she knew she could be alone.

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_


	16. Kiss Me Fool

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or **Kiss Me Fool_ **_by Fefe Dobson_**

**A/N: took me awhile but I got it out. I have put the videos that share the same names as some of the chapters of this story in my profile so if you have some free time check them out. I have a video for this one too and I'm going to put it up after I update this.**

_**Kiss Me Fool**_

_Tell me who should I be_

_To make you love me_

_Tell me what does it mean_

_To be alone_

_Can't you see me standing_

_Staring out from a distance_

_Hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_Out of focus, into me and you_

Gabriella had spent most of the day avoiding Troy at all costs. At the present moment she was laying face down on her mattress, her body physically and emotionally exhausted. Beside her, her cell phone rang a joyful tune on her night stand. She picked it up and took one look at the name before pressing the ignore button. She didn't want to see Troy, much less talk to him. She put her cell phone back on the night stand and turned her head to face her balcony.

"Gabriella." her mother said softly, poking her head through the door. "Gabi, Troy's on the phone."

"I don't wanna talk to him." she said bitterly without looking at her mother. Christina nodded, not understanding her daughter's behavior before backing out of the room and raising the phone to her ear.

"Troy she's not feeling well right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No that's okay Christina." Troy said, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome Troy." Troy hung up his phone and sighed. He didn't understand why Gabriella was avoiding him.

"There's only one way to find out." he said to himself and made his way to her house. He went around to the back and spotted her balcony jotting out from the back of the house. He took a deep breath and climbed the tree. He climbed onto her balcony and knocked on the door.

Gabriella's eyes flew open and she looked at her balcony door. She could make out Troy's figure from behind the curtain and groaned softly.

"Gabi I know you're in there." he said from the other side but she didn't answer. "Gabi come on. Open the door. I just wanna talk." Gabriella got up and quickly went to the door. She opened it forcefully and glared at him.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you." she said before trying to slam the door on his face but Troy pushed the door open.

"Gabriella why have you been avoiding me?"

"I think you already know why."

"No I don't. I have no idea why you've been avoiding me. If I did I wouldn't be here."

"Does these words ring a bell: _As far as I'm concerned she is nothing_?" his face paled and his heart rate increased.

"Gabriella I didn't mean any of that. It was just a lie..."

"Well it was a pretty convincing lie. We're done." she said before closing the door on him.

"Gabriella can you just let me explain." he yelled but she ignored him. She grabbed her i-Pod and turned it up loud. She laid across her bed, tears falling from her brown eyes.

Troy stared at the door, trying to see if he had some kind of power that would allow him to open it with his mind but no such luck. He sighed and turned to leave. He hadn't meant anything he said to Chad but she didn't know that. All she knew was that he had said it and whether it was a lie or not, she hated him for it.

_Kiss me fool_

_If you care_

_If your words have any meaning_

_Playing it cool is so unfair_

_Why this veil of secrecy?_

_God forbid_

_Your friends found out what we did_

_Why can't someone like you_

_Be with someone like me?_

Gabriella walked straight to her locker the next morning. She hadn't slept at all the previous night and felt horrible.

"Morning Gabriella." Taylor said cheerfully as she walked up to her. Taylor noticed Gabriella's mood and her smile faltered. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Gabriella snapped.

"Um...no. What happened?" Gabriella grabbed her books out of her locker before turning to Taylor.

"You were right. He never liked me. He was just using me and we're over." Gabriella slammed her locker shut. "Happy now?" she said sarcastically before walking away. Taylor watched Gabriella walk away, guilt slowly creeping up her spine. She had made a horrible mistake.

Troy wove his way through the hoards of students and went straight to his locker. He hadn't spoken to a single one of his friends and they all were worried about him.

"Hey captain." Chad said as he patted Troy on the back. When he received no reply, he gave Troy a worried look. "Dude you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why the long face?" Troy closed his locker and turned to Chad.

"Because..." Troy stopped when he spotted Gabriella walking a few feet away from his locker. He walked past Chad and went over to her. Chad followed, calling out Troy's name but Troy didn't answer.

"Gabriella can we please talk?" he asked and stood in front of her.

"Troy." Chad called but Troy ignored him.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about. You said it yourself, you would never date someone like me."

"Gabriella I didn't mean it."

"Really? Then kiss me." he stared at her then looked around him. He spotted Chad standing a few feet away and turned back to Gabriella.

"I...I can't."

"Thought so." she said before walking away.

"Gabriella." he said and grabbed her arm. When he realized what he did, he dropped her arm and looked to see if Chad saw that. "Just meet me on the roof okay?" she gave him the once over before walking away.

"Dude what was that about?" Chad asked and Troy shook his head.

"Nothing. Look I gotta go." he said before running in the direction of the rooftop. He prayed that Gabriella had, indeed, gone up to the roof. He sighed in relief when he saw her standing against the banister.

"Well..." she said as he walked towards her. He made a move to kiss her but she moved so he caught her cheek instead.

"Gabriella please don't do this."

"Do what? We're over remember."

"I didn't ask for you to break up with me. I don't want us to be over."

"But you did ask for us to be over."

"When?"

"When you refused to acknowledge me as your girlfriend to your friends."

"Gabriella I can't do that. You know how they are especially Chad."

"No I'm sorry I don't know how they are since the only one I know it Jason and he fully approves of us."

"Jason's different from the rest of them."

"And how do you know that? How do you know that they won't let you be with me?"

"Because Gabriella they all think that you're the biggest geek of the school." he yelled and she tried to catch the breath that was caught in her throat. She wanted to cry, she really did but she knew tears weren't going to do anything. "I'm sorry I said it but I had to and it's true."

"It's not what they think of me that has me upset, Troy."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the fact that you care what they think." she yelled as she tried to hold back tears. "You let them get to you. You let them think that they can control you but they can't. The only one that can control you is you. You're supposed to be the leader of the Wildcats, you're supposed to be their captain but in reality Troy all you're doing is letting them lead you."

"Gabriella..."

"Just don't Troy. I don't wanna hear it."

"Why can't we just keep our relationship in secret like before? Why must they know?"

"Because Troy..." she yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "It's so hard to love you...when we can't even be together." he looked away from her, his own broken heart in pieces at the bottom of his chest. "Who do I have to be before you accept me and love me for me?"

Gabriella looked at him one more time before descending the stairs. Troy sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. She was right. He couldn't love her the way he wanted to because everyone didn't want them to be together.

_Tell me who should I be_

_To make you love me_

_Tell me what does it mean _

_To be alone_

_Can't you see me standing_

_Staring out from a distance_

_Hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_Out of focus, into me and you_


	17. Perfect World

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. I wish I owned **Perfect World** by Simple Plan but I don't.**_

**A/N: I truly love this song. There is a HSM video I did to this song. The _link_ is in my profile. Get it? _Link. _You know cause Zac plays him in Hairspray, which I have yet to see, and anyway forget I ever said that. It was a really bad joke. Moving on now. Enjoy.**

_**Perfect World**_

_I never could've seen this far_

_I never could've seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah_

Troy sat in Math class, staring into space. He couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying because of the fact that he wasn't all there. Some of him was still up on the roof, trying to piece together what was left of his heart.

Chad sat behind him, his thoughts lost in trying to figure out what was wrong with his best friend. Troy hadn't spoken a word after coming from the roof. Everyone said 'hi' to him but he didn't reply. He just sat there with a blank face, eyes void of all emotions.

The bell rung seconds later, snapping Troy from his trance. He gathered his things and stood up slowly. The next period was free period and that meant basketball practice. Troy was in no mood to practice so he took his time getting to the locker room.

"Troy you're late." barked his father as he walked into the gym.

"Sorry coach."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Thirty suicides, half court." Troy nodded and went to the other side of the court to do suicides. As Troy sprinted from the base line to the half court line, his mind was set on trying to find away to get Gabriella to forgive him. He knew that he couldn't be without her. She was too important to him to let go so easily. "Troy you've done enough suicides. Why don't you come join your team for the first time today." Troy nodded and walked over to where his team practiced.

"Dude are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Do I look okay?" Troy snapped and Chad looked taken aback.

"Sorry. Geez just asking."

"You know Chad this is your fault."

"My fault? What the hell did I do?"

"If you hadn't hassled me about staying away from Gabriella I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Wait. Hold up? What does the geek have anything to do with it?" Troy pushed him roughly and Chad stumbled a bit but caught himself.

"Don't call her a geek."

"So you do like her."

"Yeah so what?"

"So what? Troy she's a math nerd. You and her don't go together."

"I said don't call her that." Troy yelled and tackled Chad to the ground. The team gathered around, trying to hold back Troy.

"What is going on here?" Coach Bolton yelled.

"Why can't you understand Troy?" Chad said, ignoring his coach's question. "You're a jock, she's a geek. You're popular, she's not. It's all in the rules of the status quo and yet you don't seem to get that."

"Maybe it's because I'm tired of following it. I'm tired of being told who I can be friends with and who I can't." Troy laughed at himself. "Gabriella was right. Instead of me being a leader, I've been doing nothing but following everyone else."

"That's what you're supposed to do Troy. You're supposed to follow everyone else because it's the rules of high school."

"Fuck the rules. They could go to hell for all I care. I'm tired of following stupid rules that don't exist." Troy walked out of the gym with his father calling behind him but Troy chose to ignore him. He knew by doing that he was setting himself up for destruction but he didn't care. His world had collapsed anyway the second Gabriella broke up with him.

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

Troy sat on the roof for the rest of free period. He didn't want to be around everyone else, knowing they would judge him for everything he did. As he sat there, their argument earlier ran through his mind as if it were running in a marathon.

'_I didn't ask for you to break up with me. I don't want us to be over.'_

'_But you did ask us to be over.'_

'_When?'_

'_When you refused to acknowledge me as your girlfriend to your friends.'_

'Why didn't I just tell my friends that she was my girlfriend? Why did I have to care what they thought?' he ran a hand through his hair and groaned. The bell rung and he went downstairs. Upon getting back to the rest of the student population, he ran into Allie. "Hey Allie." he said with a smile only receiving a slap to the face as a reply.

"You are such a jerk. How could you do that to Gabriella?"

"I didn't mean to. I just said it so Chad would leave me alone."

"And? So what if your best friend doesn't approve of who you hang out with. He's not you. Gabriella has been fighting Taylor for weeks for her to stop bad mouthing you and telling her that you two shouldn't be together. And you know why she did it?" Troy shook his head. "It was because she didn't care what Taylor thought. She loves you and could care less that others don't want you two together. But you couldn't let go of your stupid pride to see that."

"I see it now."

"Well don't tell me that. Tell her that. She deserves to hear it from you."

"She won't talk to me. How can I tell her that I'm sorry for being so stupid if she won't talk to me?"

"Try. She's stubborn, yes but she's not a wall. She'll break one of these days and when it happens you have to be there to tell her what she needs to hear and I think you know what I'm talking about." Troy smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Allie."

"No problem Troy. Oh yeah and if you see Jason, tell him that if he doesn't call me I'm going to hunt him down."

"What happened?"

"We got into a small fight and he hasn't called me yet to apologize."

"Did he start it?"

"No but he doesn't expect me to apologize." Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll tell him." Allie smiled and punched Troy lightly on the arm.

"Just remember what I said Troy. Keep trying and you'll get through to her." he nodded and Allie walked away. Troy sighed and closed his eyes.

'_Then kiss me.'_

'_I...I can't'_

'_Thought so.'_

Troy reopened his eyes and shook off her words. If only he had kissed her, maybe she would be beside him right now.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

Gabriella stood at her locker, taking out the books she needed for homework. Taylor slipped up beside her, a remorseful look on her face.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry about you and Troy."

"It's no big deal." she said with a shrug. "Like you said, he never liked me to begin with."

"But that's not true." she closed her locker and turned to Taylor.

"Yes...it is. If it weren't then he wouldn't have been so worried about keeping his reputation."

"But Gabriella..."

"It's over and done with Taylor. You'll never have to worry about me stepping outside my group ever again." Gabriella walked past Taylor and out the front doors of East High.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Troy standing at the bottom of the stairs with his back facing her, apparently waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, acting as if she hadn't noticed him.

Troy did a double take as Gabriella walked past him. He knew she saw him and he knew that she was just pretending to act like she didn't see him.

"Gabriella." he said and took her by her upper arm.

"What do you want?"

"Gabriella I want us to start over."

"It's too late for that don't you think."

"No I don't. I just want us to be on good terms again."

"Troy you don't get it do you? You broke my heart with that little white lie you told Chad. You made it seem as if I meant nothing to you. As if we never had something."

"But we did have something."

"Did we? Or was it all just an act?"

"Gabriella I want us to forget that ever happened."

"I can't forget it never happened."

"So what you just want to forget that there was something between us?"

"Exactly Troy." his grip loosened as he went into shock. She took that opportunity and slipped her arm out of his grip. She looked at him, sadly and walked away.

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_


	18. Only One

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or _Only One_ by Yellowcard_**

**A/N: I got the HSM 2 soundtrack today woooo. One step closer to HSM 2. Remember to watch it guys. We have to make it bigger than before. The last one had the most watched on opening day before it was beat out by _The Cheetah Girls 2_ and _Jump In_. We have to make sure this one beats them all. HSM music video done to this song in profile.**

_**Only One**_

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't_

_I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't_

_I can't give you a reason_

Troy walked into East High not feeling like himself. It had been two weeks since Gabriella had ended things between them and Troy felt less like himself than ever. She was everything to him and he managed to screw things up. He stopped at his locker and opened it, his blue eyes searching his locker for nothing important.

"Hey" he turned around, his eyes hardening when they landed on Chad.

"What do you want?"

"I uh..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about before."

"It took you two weeks to say sorry?" he said then gave out a short sarcastic laugh.

"I wanted you to cool down so I gave you some space."

"Do you even realize what you've done to my life?"

"I've done? Troy I didn't do anything."

"You made me lie about Gabriella."

"I didn't make you do anything. You didn't have to lie to me about yours and Gabriella's relationship." Troy's eyes widened when he heard Chad call her by her first name. "You're the one who said it not me. I didn't have some kind of control over you to say it."

"But you kept shoving that status quo crap down my throat."

"So? You didn't have to listen to me." Troy ran a hand through his hair. Everything that Chad had said was true. Troy didn't have to say the things that he said. He could have told the truth and face the consequences later but no, he lied. He caused Gabriella to break up with him, not Chad.

"You're right. I didn't have to say any of the things I said. I could have told you the truth but I choose to preserve my reputation than my relationship. God I'm so stupid."

"That you are." Troy glared at Chad and he raised his hands in defense. "Only being honest."

"What am I gonna do? Gabriella won't look at me much less talk to me."

"Make her."

"What?"

"Make her listen to you. You can do it at the spring formal."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I've seen the way you've changed these past two weeks and it's not good."

"So how am I supposed to do all of this?"

"Just leave it up to me. Later dude." Chad walked away and Troy stared after him, confused and surprised. He was quickly brought out of it when Gabriella passed by him. She looked almost as broken as he did. Taylor looked up and flashed him a sad smile before turning back to her best friend who chose to ignore the blue-eyed boy staring at her. Troy closed his locker and sighed.

"I hope Chad knows what he's doing."

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_I just wanna tell you so you know_

The spring formal had come faster than Troy expected. He hadn't seen Chad most of that time which meant he was probably still working on a plan to get Gabriella to listen. Butterflies flew around Troy's stomach as he dressed to get ready for the formal. This was the first time he had been this nervous to go to a dance; probably because it would be the only chance he could get Gabriella to listen to him.

Troy looked at the clock and sighed. It was time for him to head over to the school and from there everything was in Chad's hands. What in Sam's hell made him put his future with Gabriella in Chad's care? He was betting a thousand on his best friend and hoped that he would pull through.

Troy climbed into his car and sped off towards the school. Everything was telling him to just forget about it and just not go but he had to do this. He had to get Gabriella back no matter what it took.

He parked his car in the school lot and jumped out, his eyes scanning the premises for his bushy haired friend.

"Troy." he finally spotted Chad waving at him and walked over.

"Hey. Is everything ready?"

"Of course."

"And are you sure Gabriella's going to be here?"

"Of course." said another voice and Troy looked to see Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, walking towards the two guys.

"Troy you know Taylor right?"

"I've seen her once or twice with Gabriella but I don't actually know her."

"Well she actually had a hand in you and Gabriella's break up. She was the reason Gabriella overheard us."

"Sorry about that. But I'm willing to make it up and get you two back together. Gabriella hasn't been the same since she broke up with you."

"So the two people that helped break me and Gabriella apart are the same two people that want to help us get back together?"

"Yep. Weird isn't it." he nodded and smirked.

"Well let's get this show on the road." the three of them walked into the school building and straight to the gym.

Troy took a deep breath and prepared himself for the night ahead. Chad and Taylor left him by himself once they got into the gym and he stood off to the side, watching the student body interact with each other. His eyes caught sight of Gabriella standing on the other side of the room, arms folded, eyes focused on the people on the dance floor.

Troy walked over to her and stopped when he was right next to her. Gabriella had noticed him walking up to her but didn't move.

"I'm sorry..." at that she walked away from him leaving him by himself. Troy watched her leave, a sad expression on his face. He sighed and continued to watch the people on the dance floor.

"Dude come with me." Chad said and led Troy out of the gym. He pushed Troy into the nearest classroom and locked the door.

"Chad, what the hell?" he reached for the doorknob only turning it to find it was locked. "Shit. Chad open the door." when he received no reply he took a seat on the nearest desk and put his head in his hands.

-

-

"Gabriella can you come with me to the bathroom please?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded. She followed her best friend out into the hallway and became suspicious when she saw Chad passing by them, sending a nod in Taylor's direction. She became even more suspicious when they passed the nearest girls' bathroom.

"Taylor there was a girls bathroom right there."

"I don't like that one." they kept walking until they got to a classroom. That's where Taylor unlocked the door and pushed Gabriella in.

"Taylor." Gabriella yelled as she banged on the door.

"That's not gonna work." she turned her head and glared when she saw Troy sitting a few feet away from her.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I've tried. Chad won't let me out and Taylor won't let you out."

"Oh I get it. This is one of your plans to get us back together isn't it? Well I'm not buying it."

"It's not my plan it's all Chad and Taylor's. I had no idea they were going to do something like this."

"But you did know they were trying to get me to talk to you."

"Yeah I did." Gabriella shook her head and turned back to the door.

"Taylor if you don't let me out this instant..."

"Gabriella can we just talk? Please."

"I _don't_ want to talk to you Troy. There's nothing you can say that can change my mind about you."

"Will 'I love you' do?" she gaped at him, her heart beating faster than before.

_He did not just say that. _she thought to herself. _He couldn't have._

"What did you say?" he sighed and stood up, taking slow steps towards her.

"I said I love you. I always have and I always will no matter if you forgive me or not. I just wanted you to know that."

"Don't think that just because you said those three words, I'll just forgive you." she said trying to hold back tears.

"I wasn't thinking that. I just felt that you should know what I think about you. What I feel...for you and only you."

"Troy..."

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You make me feel like nothing I've ever felt before...you make me feel more comfortable being me. If there's anyone else I would rather be with it would be you.

For these past two weeks I've been going out of my mind because you are the only thing keeping me sane. If I can't have you then...I don't want anyone else." Gabriella stared into his ocean blue eyes, every ounce of his love for her shining through them. Gabriella gave him a watery smile as tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry that I said all those things about you. I never meant to hurt you. Never in a million years would I want to hurt you." he brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb and smiled at her. "You mean everything to me Gabriella. You are the first girl I've ever felt this way for and you'll most likely be the _only _girl I will ever feel this for. I love you Gabriella and nothing is going to change that."

"I-I love you too Troy." she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He ran his fingers up and down her spine and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Finally." came Taylor's voice and the two turned towards the door. Chad and Taylor stood there smirking at them. "It's about time." Gabriella laughed and brushed away her stray tears.

"We thought you two would never make up." Chad said and walked over to his best friend.

"All thanks to you. But next time...don't lock us in a classroom." Troy said and Chad nodded.

"Let's hope there is no next time." Gabriella said and leaned her head against him..

"Same here." Taylor said and stood next to her best friend.

"So shall we rejoin the party?" Chad asked and Troy shook his head.

"I have something else in mind for me and Gabriella."

"Okay then we'll see you in school." Chad took Taylor's hand and they walked back to the party.

"Did you see that?" Gabriella asked.

"See what?"

"They were holding hands."

"Well what do you know." he said with a chuckle then turned back to his girlfriend, if he could still call her that. "So...we are back together right?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" she kissed him softly and nodded.

"Yes." he grinned and took her hand, leading her out to his car.

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_There's no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my_ _only_

_My only one_


	19. One Slowdance

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...why::sobs:: I also don't own _One Slowdance_ by Rufio_**

**A/N: One more day til HSM 2. I. Can't. WAIT!!!! Does anyone else agree that the 'Sharpay version' of _You Are The Music In Me_ is annoying? Cause I do. That song wasn't meant to be fast and it doesn't sound right. See with_ What I've Been Looking For_ it sounded good fast and slow because it's that type of song that can be done both ways but _You Are The Music In Me_ isn't like that. That version killed the song. Also, many people for some reason think that this song was written by Simple Plan but it wasn't. This is Rufio, not Simple Plan. I love SP but give credit where credit is due. Just like I wasn't going all crazy when I found out that Zac didn't sing in HSM 1, even though I kind of knew from the beginning.**

_**One Slowdance**_

_You're standing there alone_

_And so am I_

_But I want you here_

_By my side_

_Your smile at me_

_Is everything_

_This staring game_

_That song of love_

Troy glanced at the sleeping girl next to him, a smile spread across his face. He turned back to the road, slowly approaching their destination. He stopped the car right outside of a man-made beach and turned off the car.

"Gabi." he whispered, reaching over to gently shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey. We're here." she rose and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"A man-made beach a few hours away from town." he said and got out of the car. She followed and closed the door behind her.

"It's beautiful." she whispered and he smiled. She moved closer to the water and looked up at the moon. She smiled softly and turned to face him.

Troy smiled back at his girlfriend and watched as she slipped off her shoes. She walked into the water and let the it wash over her feet. Troy leaned across the closed door and turned on the radio, a soft song playing through the speakers. He turned it up a little and sat on the hood of his car.

He watched with admiring eyes as Gabriella stood in the water. She was his world. She was his everything. He never wanted to hurt her again. He didn't think he could deal being without her.

Gabriella felt his eyes on her and turned slowly. She could see his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the moon, making her heart flutter. Every time she looked into his eyes, she felt warm and wanted.

"Come join me." she called and he slid off the hood. He slipped off his shoes and made his way into the water. He stopped when he reached her and stared into her eyes. He leaned in slowly, encasing her lips in his and picked her up, bridal style. Before she knew it, he threw her into the awaiting water. "Troy" she shrieked and he laughed. She glared playfully at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him down into the water. He landed with a thud and Gabriella laughed.

"Oh you're gonna regret that." he said and started tickling her sides.

"No. Stop." she giggled and tried to get away from him.

She finally broke free and ran down the beach with Troy on her tail. He caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist, swinging her around before gently placing her on her two feet. She laughed softly as he looked at her. He moved a piece of wet hair from her face.

"I love you." she smiled and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I love you too." he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

Troy led her back to his car and he climbed onto the hood of his car, dragging her with him. He lied on the hard surface with her against him. His left arm wrapped around her shoulder, his right hand laced with her left. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers.

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place _

_Oh_

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me _

_To a far off place_

He got off the hood of the car and she looked at him with confusion. He stared back at her, trying to see what she was thinking. He grinned and she smiled.

"Come. Take a walk with me." he said and held out his hand. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her off the car and led her down the beach away from the car. He noticed her shiver and took off his suit jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled softly and leaned into him.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Yeah it is. But you're even more beautiful."

"No matter how many times you say that, I never get tired of it."

"And you shouldn't cause you really are beautiful no matter what anyone says." she took his hand and laced her fingers with his. He smiled and raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

After walking for about ten minutes, Gabriella began slowing down. Troy bent down and allowed her to jump on his back. He carried her the rest of the way back to the car.

"I think I can walk the rest of the way."

"No way am I putting you down." he said and tightened his grip on her legs.

"Troy. Come on." she giggled and he shook his head.

"Nope." she sighed softly and laid her head on his back. He smiled and continued to walk back to the car. When they got back, he set her on top of the car and went around to the side. A slow song had started and he went to turn it up. He moved back to her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" she smiled and nodded.

"You may." she took his hand and he pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. He laced his arms around her waist, returning the gaze she was sending him.

Never in his life had he seen anyone more beautiful than the girl in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she rested her head against his shoulder. This was, he decided, what true love real was. His heart beat for her and only her.

The two danced under the moonlight until the first sign of the approaching dawn reached their eyes. They stopped dancing and stared out into the horizon, holding each other's hands.

"Come on." Troy said and pulled her closer to the water. He sat down on the sand and she sat beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They watched the sun rise in the distance, enjoying each other's company. When the sun had fully risen, they walked back to his car and made their way back into town.

"You know I love you right?" she asked and he looked at her with a smile.

"I know. Just like you know I love you." she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as he drove to her house.

_You and me dancing the night away_

_You can feel my heart beating so hard_

_We look eye to eye_

_And I'm swept away_

_On a moonlit walk on the beach_

_Watching the sunrise for the first time_

_I'm in a trance_

_From that one slowdance_


	20. You Are The Music In Me

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song._**

**A/N:it's finally here. High School Musical 2 starts in less than a half an hour ::squeals:: and I can't wait. As a special treat I'm updating this story and _Taking Over Me. _Each story has a small reference to HSM2. Besides the song there is a small reference, if you can't spot it shame on you.**

**_You Are The Music In Me_**

_You know the words_

_'Once upon a time'_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll fine_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

A stream of light shone on Troy's face and into the lids of his eyes, stirring him from his sleep. He opened his blue eyes slowly and took in Gabriella's form in front of him. He smiled softly and breathed in her scent.

_I wish I could wake up like this forever_ he thought as he watched her sleep. He stroked her face softly, trying not to wake her up. Instead she snuggled in closer to him, increasing her grip on him. A soft chuckle erupted in his throat and he kissed her forehead.

He could feel her legs wrap securely around his and he ran a hand through her hair. His mind set on a debate.

_To wake her or not to wake her...that is the question_ he decided on his better judgement and awoke her with a soft kiss to her lips. She mumbled incoherently and opened her chocolate eyes.

"Morning." she said and he smiled.

"Morning Gabs."

"What time is it?" she said trying to turn around to face the clock.

"Noon."

"Noon?" she said with wide eyes. And looked at the clock, making sure he was correct on the time.

"Yeah."

"I never sleep that late."

"Well we were out late." she nodded and settled back into her spot next to him. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Troy leaned over and kissed her. Their make out session was ruined when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hey Gabriella it's Allie."

"Oh hey Allie."

"Was I interrupting something? Cause you sounded pissed off."

"No. It's fine. So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall."

"Sure why not."

"Okay. Oh and have you seen Troy?"

"Uh...not since last night." she lied. "Why?"

"His parents are looking for him. They called every person he knew. They called Jason an hour ago and they sounded pretty pissed from what Jason told me."

"Well if I see him, I'll tell him."

"Okay then I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye." she hung up the phone and Troy laid his head on her chest.

"Baby."

"Hm?"

"You should get home."

"Why?"

"Your parents have been calling everyone you know and Allie says they're pretty pissed."

"Shit. I knew I was forgetting something." he lifted his head and pecked her lips. "Bye." he said before making his way out of her room through her balcony.

"Later." she watched him leave before getting up to get changed.

_Your harmony_

_To the melody_

_Is echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pullin' me_

Gabriella and Allie walked through the mall, enjoying a little girls time together. They spotted Kelsi walking out of a store ahead of them.

"Kelsi." Gabriella yelled and the shorter girl turned around. She smiled and waited for the two girls to get to her.

"Hey girls."

"What's up Kelsi?" Allie asked.

"Shopping with Sharpay except I have no idea where she went." Allie cringed at Sharpay's name and Kelsi sent her an apologetic look.

"As long as the witch is away from me, I'm fine."

"She's not all that bad." Gabriella said.

"You don't know what she's done."

"What has she done?"

"Back in freshmen year Sharpay used to be my best friend."

"What happened?"

"We both liked the same boy and got into a fight over him. Sharpay let a very important secret slip and that was bye-bye to our friendship. I never forgave her for it and I never will."

"I don't know why you won't" the three girls turned around and there stood Sharpay with Ryan by her side. Ryan walked over to Kelsi, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well speak of the devil herself." Allie said sarcastically.

"Allie that was freshmen year. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough Shar. I told you not to tell anyone and you told everyone."

"It wasn't on purpose. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. You're my best friend. It was a mistake and I apologized for it. What else can I do to get you to forgive me?" Allie looked at Sharpay, guiltily. She never wanted to lose Sharpay as a friend but her pride had made her. "So will you, after three, years forgive me?" Allie smiled softly and nodded.

"I forgive you Sharpie." Sharpay gasped then giggled and embraced her best friend.

"No one else can call me Sharpie but Allie. You got that?" she barked looking at the others. They nodded and she smiled. "Okay then. Let's get shopping."

After hours upon hours of shopping, the four girls and Ryan finally went home. Gabriella went up to her room, only to find Troy lying face up on her bed with his eyes closed. She smiled and tiptoed towards him. She gently lied on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." he said, smiling down at her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. What else?" she smiled and nestled her face into his chest. His ran his fingers and they rested in the comfortable silence. Gabriella wanted nothing more for this moment to last forever. To stay in his arms for all eternity was the sweetest sin but she didn't care. She loved him with all of her heart and she could never love anyone else like she loved him.

These same thoughts ran through Troy's mind. Finding that their current resting was the only place he'd rather be.

"Troy what did your parents say?"

"Not to do it again and that I'm grounded for a week."

"Aww my poor baby." she said and kissed his lips. This was where she belonged, in his arms and no place else. This was where he belonged, with her, loving her, having all of her.

"Marry me." he whispered and her eyes widened.

"A-Are you serious Troy?"

"Of course I am. I love you and what better way then to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then just say yes." she smiled and nodded.

"Yes Troy. I'll marry you." he smiled and kissed her with passion he had never kissed her with before. "But not until after graduation okay." he nodded and she placed her lips back on his. This is where his life was heading. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the one girl that made him feel happier than any basketball game.

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

**A/N: this story is coming to an end. There will only be two more chapters after this one.**


	21. No Air

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: ha!_**

**A/N: yes, this one does still exist too. lmao. My present from me to you. There's one last chapter after this one.**

_No Air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

It had been two months since Troy had asked Gabriella to marry him. Prom was slowly approaching and so was college acceptance letters. Gabriella had already gotten some, but she refused to tell anyone; especially Troy. She didn't want to face the reality that though she and Troy had just met, they were separating in a matter of months.

Sighing, Gabriella approached her locker and opened it. A pair of familiar warm arms wrapped around her and she found her frown turning into a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Montez. How was your evening last night?"

"Well," she said, looking as if she were thinking. "I spent most of it with my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you might know him. He's tall, about your height. He has sandy blonde hair that looks more brown that blonde and he has these amazing blue eyes."

"You think my eyes are amazing?" he asked, forgetting their charade.

She giggled and turned in his arms to face him. "I think all of you is amazing," she said before kissing him softly. He grinned and kissed her again, his lips lingering over hers.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. Her eyes opened seconds later and she stared into his blue orbs. "I love you."

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I love you, too."

"So," he said backing away slightly. "Any word from colleges?"

Her smile faltered and she nodded. "A few."

"And?"

"I got in…to all of them."

"Alright, Gabi," he said with a smile. "Was Yale one of them?"

She nodded. "It was actually the first one."

"That's great."

"Is it?" His smile dropped as he realized the mood change. "I mean, Yale is so far from Albuquerque and…" she looked into his eyes, "I don't wanna be that far from you."

"Gabriella, if it's the place you wanna go, then go." He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Don't let me be the one to hold you back."

"But what about the wedding?"

"We can do it right after Graduation like we planned," he said running a hand through her hair. "Unless you don't want that."

She smiled and reached her hand up, grasping his ear gently between her thumb and forefinger, massaging it. "All I want is to be with you."

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

Troy sat on his bed staring at the fall wall. Gabriella had made her decision to go to Yale even if she didn't want to leave him. He had told her that he would be okay with her going, even if he really didn't want her to. His only concern was her happiness and he had a feeling that she would regret not going to her dream school.

"Knock, knock." He took his attention off of the wall and onto his mother who stood standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said and walked over to him, taking a seat beside him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "Gabriella's going to Yale in the fall."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just…I don't want her to leave. We just met at the beginning of the school year."

"And yet you found it necessary to ask her to marry you."

"I know it was fast, but can you blame me? I love her, more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Troy, you knew this was coming. You knew you two would be off to college in two separate directions. It's not that I judge your decision to ask her, but you should have at least thought about the consequences. You two will be going to completely different colleges and will only see each other during the summer, winter and spring recesses. Do you think you can go on like that?"

"I…don't know." He put his head in his hands. "I just don't wanna live without her."

"I know you don't, but you have your whole life ahead of you. I'm not saying that you can't marry her, but wait until after you two have finished college, gotten a steady job and a place to live."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm a mom, I'm always right."

Troy looked at his mom with a smile on his face. "Thanks mom."

She smiled back and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, Troy." She got up and left his room, leaving him to think of ways to explain this new plan to Gabriella.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live in alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Climbing up the tree beside her balcony, Troy stepped onto the platform and walked up to the door, knocking on it to get her attention. He watched as she turned her head and smiled. She got up from her place on her bed and walked over to the door, opening it for him.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hey, Gabi."

Her smile faltered when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh," he started, putting his hands in his pockets. "Can we talk? I need to tell you something."

"Sure. Come in." He walked inside her room and sat on the edge of her bed. When she closed the door behind him, she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Well…, I was talking to my mom earlier and I was telling her about the fact that me and you wanna be married before we go away to college and she suggested that…we wait."

"Wait? Until when?"

"Until after college." Gabriella looked away and Troy quickly tried to make sure she wasn't thinking the wrong thing. "That way we can find decent jobs and an apartment."

"What if we forget each other while we're away?"

"That will never happen," he said as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "How could I ever forget you?" He kissed her lips softly and she smiled.

"Promise me that we will get married after college?"

"I promise. I never wanna be without you, so these next four years are going to be hard, but it'll be worth it."

"Eight."

"Eight?"

She nodded. "I'm studying to be a doctor."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Then eight it is. Wherever you go to finish off your studies, I'll be right there with you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, so, so much, Troy."

He returned the embrace and kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you, too, Gabriella."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I don't know how I lived without you all these years."

He chuckled. "Neither do I." He pushed strands of her hair behind her ear. "But now, you are my life." She pressed her lips against his and the kiss slowly grew more passionate by the second.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna live without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_No air, no air_


	22. Can I Have This Dance?

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Ha. Why do I keep writing these?_**

**A/N: okay. I decided, because I love you guys, to give you two more chapters instead of one. This chapter is...a long one. Why? Because I love this song so damn much and I couldn't have the first verse without the second one. One more chapter left before this story goes bye-bye.**

_Can I Have This Dance_

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

Prom. The one day that you can dress up and pretend like you're someone else. Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror admiring what she was wearing. Her dress was white with green swirls and a green bow tied around the waist. It was strapless and fell to her knees, just the way she liked it. She didn't have to worry about tripping over her feet for the entire night.

"Gabi, Troy's here!" her mom called.

"Coming!"

Fluffing up her curls, she grabbed her matching purse and left her room. Peaking around the corner, she spotted Troy talking to her mother. Her eyes swept over his attire, smirking at how good he looked in his tux. She finally stepped out from behind the wall and cleared her throat. Both her mother and her boyfriend turned their attention to her. She grinned widely when she saw his jaw drop.

"Oh, mija, you look beautiful," her mother said as Gabriella made her way down the stairs.

"More than beautiful, Gabi, you look gorgeous," Troy said and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"You ready to go?" She nodded.

"Wait. I need to take pictures."

"Mami," she whined.

"Just a few and then you can be on your way." Sighing, Gabriella moved closer to Troy and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You two are so adorable," she said as she snapped a few pictures. "Okay, I'm done. You can go now. Have fun."

"We will," she said before hugging her mother. Troy put his hand on the small of her back and led her outside to his car.

"I know you're supposed to get a limo for prom, but I just thought this was more efficient."

"Troy, it's fine. I didn't really want one anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't see the point in paying someone by the hour when we don't even know how long the night's gonna last."

"Well, how long do you want it to last?"

She smiled. "Until the sun comes up."

He nodded and opened the passenger door for her. "Then so be it."

_Won't you promise me(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

With hands clasped, the couple walked into the hotel ballroom their school had rented out. Gabriella looked around, her eyes bright like a kid in a candy store. Troy looked at her, a smile on his face. He loved her with every inch of his soul and nothing was going to change that.

"Dance with me?"

She turned her eyes on him and smiled, nodding her head in agreement. He led her onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist. Eyes locked, souls intertwined, they danced to the soft music that filled the room, never wanting it to end.

After an hour of nonstop dancing, they retreated to their table they shared with their best friends. Troy and Chad eventually left to get food for themselves and their respective girlfriends, leaving the two girls to talk.

"So how does it feel being at prom?"

"It feels amazing. I never thought I would make it to this point and be able to go with someone I actually care about."

"So when's the wedding?"

Gabriella's smile fell and she bit her lip. "We're actually gonna wait."

"Really? Until when?"

"Until after college. His mom suggested that it would be better so that way we can get a well paid job and an apartment."

"Is that what you want?"

"If that's what he wants, that's what I want."

"Gabriella…"

"Tay, it's fine, really. As long as I know that we're gonna be together in the end, I'm fine with it."

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Are you gonna be okay without him, though? Four years is a long time even with the breaks in between them."

"I won't deny that I won't miss him, cause I know I will. But I think I'll manage. We promised each other that we would call every chance we got and we wouldn't miss birthdays or anniversaries."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love than you two."

Gabriella smiled and a plate was placed in front of her.

"Food for my lady."

She looked up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome." He took a seat beside her and the four started eating.

After eating, Troy dragged Gabriella back onto the dance floor just as a slow song started up.

"I'm gonna miss this," he said and she lifted her head from its place on his shoulder.

"Miss what?"

"This. _Us_. It's not gonna be the same without you. I'll probably have girls chasing me left and right."

"Of course, cause without me there, there's nothing stopping you from doing whatever you want, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that it's gonna be hard getting girls away from me." She cocked an eyebrow and he realized what he just said. "No, wait I didn't…"

"I have to use the ladies' room, excuse me." She detached herself from him and left the ballroom.

"Stupid, Bolton. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_," he said as he hit himself in the head. Sighing, he went to find his girlfriend. He found her minutes later outside, leaning against the wall, tears falling from her eyes. "Gabriella."

"Leave me alone, Troy."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said in there. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. _You_ are my heart and I wouldn't dream of breaking yours." He moved closer to her and took her hand. "Never in my life would I have dreamed of meeting someone like you, someone who stole my heart the minute we locked eyes. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you."

She looked into his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. How many people can say that they met and fell in love with the one person they want to spend their life with? Not many. I love you with everything that I am and _nothing_ is going to change that." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "How about we get out of here?"

"Alright." He smiled and led her to his car.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Troy pulled up to the beach he had taken her to the day of the spring formal. Gabriella looked over at him, a smile on her face. He smiled back before getting out and walking over to open her door. He outstretched his hand and she placed hers in his.

"I can't believe you took me back here."

"I consider it our place." She turned and he pulled her closer to him. "I really am sorry about earlier."

"I know and I forgive you."

He grinned and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. Pulling away, he opened his eyes and looked at her closed lids until the opened, letting her mocha orbs connect with his blue ones.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "So I've been told."

He chuckled and reached up to push a strand of hair away from her face. "Shall we take a walk on the sand?"

"Sure." He took her hand and led her down by the water. "You know, I never thought I'd actually go to prom."

"Why not?"

"Because my mom's been relocating us so much, I thought that I would never have enough time to find a guy that would like me enough to willingly go to prom with or make friends with a guy that wouldn't mind going to prom with me."

"But now you've got both." She looked at him, confusion on her face. "You've got a guy who likes you enough that he willingly went with you and a guy friend that didn't mind at all going with you. I'm the best of both worlds."

She giggled and leaned into him. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you, either, Troy." He grinned and looked at her. "You made me believe in love again. After a horrible experience with my last boyfriend, I never thought I could love again. But after I met you, I realized that what I felt for him wasn't love. You showed me what real love is and, if it wasn't for you, I would still believe that love was non-existant."

He stopped and pulled her to him. "I'm glad I could be the one to restore your faith in it."

She smiled and he leant into her. Her eyes fluttered close and he pressed his lips to hers. He could never and would never get tired of kissing her. She was the one thing that he looked forward to when he woke up in the morning. When he pulled away, he noticed she was crying.

"Gabi? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against his shirt. "You'll be fine. I know you will."

"But I just got you and now…I'm losing you again."

"You won't lose me. I promise, I'll call every day and every night. I'll email you, text you, whatever it takes. Just know, I'm right there with you and if you ever need to talk, I'm just a phone call away. I'll drop whatever it is I'm doing to listen to you."

"Promise," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled softly and nodded. "I promise."

_And you can't keep us apart(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is(Cause my heart is)_

_Wherever you are_

After she calmed down, they walked back to his car and laid on the hood like they had all those nights ago. Gabriella laid her head on his chest and laced her hand with his. She really didn't want the night to end. She wanted to stay like this with him forever. She didn't want to think about anything that was going to happen in a few weeks. She just wanted time to stop.

"I don't want this night to end," she whispered and he kissed the hand he was holding.

"It doesn't have to."

She smiled sadly and looked up. "As much as I wish I could stop time, it's not possible."

"So what if we can't stop time? We can make the best of what we have left of this night."

She snuggled into his chest and sighed. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Yeah and I always know what to do, also." He moved off the hood and opened the car door. He turned on the radio and a slow song played through. He walked back to where she was and she looked at him, confused.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Come on. Let's dance until the sun comes up."

"Troy…"

"Gabriella." He smiled before asking again, "Can I have this dance?"

She smiled and sighed. "Of course," she said and took his hand. He helped her off the hood and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

They continued to dance like that until the light from the sun broke them out of their trance. Gabriella was the first to turn her attention to the rising sphere. Troy continued to stare at her for a few minutes before turning to the horizon.

"It's so beautiful," she said before wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," he said with a smile and turned back to her. She smiled and looked at him. "I, uh, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

He stepped back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it and she gasped. "The ring I never gave you."

"Troy…" He took the ring out and put the box back into his pocket. He took her hand and slid it onto her finger. "Troy, it's beautiful. But you didn't have to."

"I know," he said and cupped her cheek. "But I wanted to." She smiled and he ran his thumb over her cheek bone. He moved his head closer to hers and kissed her. Four years without him would be worth it, she was sure of that. If it meant knowing that she would be spending the rest of her life with him, then it was definitely worth it.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_


	23. Halo

**Keeping Us A Secret**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: really why is this needed?_**

**A/N: After two years, this story has finally come to an end. I had to fix something in the last chapter, cause I reread this story and I totally forgot that I wrote that her father died when she was five and I wrote in the last chapter that her parents divorced. That's a mistake on my part. I have to learn to reread the stuff that I haven't written about in a while. Oh and there is a video to Chapter 21 and this chapter. Both links are in my profile. The video I made with the song for this chapter, however, is my favorite video out of all the ones I've created. I also realized that I've used a song from every HSM soundtrack. lol. Okay, so the Zanessa engagement rumor has officially been squashed by Zac, himself in his interview in GQ which hits shelves next week.**

_Halo_

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I've got my angel now_

**Four Years Later**

The day couldn't have come any sooner. After four years of waiting, Gabriella Montez was finally going to become Gabriella Bolton. It was a dream that she hadn't stopped dreaming of since the day he asked her to marry him.

"Are you going to eat or are you just going to daydream?" her mother asked as she sat across from her.

"I can't help it, mom. I'm getting married in a few hours."

Her mother smiled. "Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat."

"I'm afraid that if I eat, my nerves won't let me keep it down."

"Nerves? What are you nervous about?"

"Everything."

"You love him, don't you?" Gabriella nodded. "And he loves you, right?" She nodded again. "Then there's nothing to be nervous about."

Smiling, Gabriella picked up her fork. "You're right, mom. I don't have anything to be nervous about."

"That's my girl. Now eat."

Gabriella put her fork into the piece of scrambled egg on her plate and placed it in her mouth. She had no reason to be nervous. She was about to marry the man that she loved with all of her heart.

An hour later, it was time for Gabriella to get ready. Taylor, Allie, Kelsi and Sharpay all came over to help out and to get dressed themselves. Gabriella showered and washed her hair, allowing Sharpay to style it. She had rules though. Sharpay wasn't allowed to do anything flashy. She wanted a simple, down the back hair style. So, Sharpay just curled her hair and let it fall in waves.

As Sharpay curled Gabriella's hair, the other three girls put on their dresses and fixed their make-up. In the end, Sharpay ended up fixing their hair also before she was given time to get herself together. Half way through the 'getting ready' process, Gabriella had a break down.

She didn't mean to it had just happened. At first she began thinking about how she wished her father could be there to see her, then it suddenly dawned on her: What if something happened to Troy like it did her father? She didn't think she could live a life without him and that's when she began to cry.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked and the other girls noticed she was crying.

"I don't wanna lose him," she cried.

"What are you talking about? You're not gonna lose him," Kelsi said.

"How do you know that? My parents were married for ten years before my father passed away. If something happens to Troy, I couldn't live like that. I couldn't live without him."

"Nothing's gonna happen to him, Gabi," Taylor said and rubbed her best friend's back.

"You don't know that. I'm not as strong as my mother. I would never be able to survive without him in my life."

Allie sighed and looked at the other girls. "There's only one person that can get her out of feeling like this."

They all nodded. "Troy."

Troy bounded up the stairs, his heart beating a million miles per second since he got the call that his fiancée was having a break down. He spotted the four girls standing outside of her room and they all smiled at him. He smiled back before walking into her room.

"Gabi?"

She looked up and his heart broke. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"The girls told me you needed me."

She stood up and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Promise me you won't leave me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I promise. I wouldn't dream of it. What made you think I would?"

"I just…I was thinking about how I wished my father could be here to see me and then it dawned on me: What if something happened to you and I had to live the rest of my life without you, like my mother is doing? I could never do that. I would die inside if I had to live without you."

"Gabi." He pulled away slightly to look her in the eye. "I could never leave you. Even if by some stroke of fate I'm forced to, physically I'm gone, but spiritually, I'll always be right beside you. I could never pass through those pearly gates without you by my side. Remember when we went to our spot on prom night and watched the sunrise?

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"My love for you is like the sun; burning brightly and eternally. I'll never stop loving you even after my heart stops beating. I was made for you and only you." She smiled and he wiped away her tears. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me...how much _you_ mean to me."

He smiled. "I have an estimate." She giggled and he kissed her. "I should go."

"I'll see you at the end of the altar."

"I'll be waiting." He kissed her once more before leaving.

She sighed and turned around, walking to her closet. She opened the door and reached for her dress. Pulling it out, she looked at it and smiled. She quickly ran into the bathroom and put it on. With her new found confidence, she was ready for this. She knew, deep in her heart, that her marriage would last, Troy would make sure of it.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked up to her full length mirror and ran her hands over the sides of her dress. The strapless satin dress fitted her perfectly. The beaded lace bodice flared from her waist and emptied out into the train that followed behind.

The four girls stood in the doorway admiring the beautiful dress before Kelsi stepped forward with the lace veil. She placed it on Gabriella's head and used a hairpin to make it stay. She then placed a simple rhinestone tiara on her head, completing it. Sharpay walked in and started redoing Gabriella's make up.

"And we have a bride," she said when she was done.

Gabriella looked into the mirror and smiled. "You look amazing, Gabi," Allie said.

"I feel amazing."

"We better get going. The ceremony starts in an hour." The five girls walked downstairs where they met with Gabriella's mother and the six of them climbed into the limousine.

Troy was nervous. There was no denying that. Ever since Taylor called him and told him about Gabriella's break down, his nerves had taken over.

"Dude, calm down," Chad said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help it."

"What's gonna happen when she comes walking through that door? Are you gonna run?"

"No, of course not."

"Then stop acting like you are."

"Fine."

Suddenly, the music started and his attention was drawn to the doors at the back of the church. Sharpay was the first to walk in, followed by Kelsi and Allie. As he watched them, his nerves began to dwindle and he soon felt ready for this. Taylor and the flower girl, Allie's niece, were the last ones to walk down the aisle before the doors closed. The wedding march started up and butterflies went haywire once again in his stomach. The doors opened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman, this…_goddess_, was about to become his wife. He didn't feel worthy of her. He couldn't understand how someone like her could choose someone like him, but she had. She stopped in front of him and he took her hand.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and she blushed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest belted as the couple in front of him stared at each other, lovingly. "If there is anyone who wishes to express why these two should not be wed, come forward or forever hold your peace." No one in the church would ever dream of breaking the two up. They were deeply in love and nothing could come between that. "I am told you have written your own vows."

Gabriella looked at the priest in bewilderment. She didn't remember saying anything about writing her own vows. Looking to the man in front of him, the grin on his face told her that he had something to do with that.

"At first we weren't going to," Troy started, never taking his eyes away from hers. "But I felt that I needed to. Gabriella, from the first minute I locked eyes with you at that party the beginning of senior year, I knew that you were the one for me. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're sweet and…you're everything that I could ever want. At first, I wasn't going to go to that party, but I went anyway. That was fate's way of bringing me to you. You mean everything to me and I wouldn't dream of sharing a life with anyone else."

By the end of it, Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was real and he was hers.

"Gabriella," the priest said and she nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Troy…I never understood how someone like me came to deserve someone like you. I once believed that love didn't exist, but you changed my mind and for that, I'm grateful. I never pictured what my future would be like until I met you and that's how I knew you were the only one I would ever want to spend my life with. I love you so much and I…" She stopped, feeling a wave of emotions crashing over her. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to stop crying," she said and everyone laughed. Troy reached up and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, encouraging her to continue. "I'm grateful that God has brought you into my life, cause without you, I don't know where I'd be."

He cupped her cheek and mouthed, "I love you." She smiled and grasped his hand, kissing the palm of it.

"Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health til death do you part?

"I do."

"And do you, Gabriella Marie Montez, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings." Gabriella turned to Taylor and Troy turned to Chad, both taking the gold bands from their best friends. Troy took Gabriella's left hand and held it to the tip of her finger. "Troy, repeat after me. With this ring..."

"With this ring..."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

She grinned before taking the ring and holding it to his finger. "With this ring...," The priest said.

"With this ring..."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." She slid the ring onto his finger and intertwined her hand with his.

"By the power rested in me by God and the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Troy smiled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. His lips crashed into hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, after four years of waiting, she was his wife and would be that way for the rest of her life.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest started after they broke apart. "May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton."

Gabriella giggled as she continued to stare into his blue eyes. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she responded before he pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_I pray you won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo(Halo)_

_I can see your halo(Halo)_

_I can feel your halo(Halo)_

_I can see your halo(Halo)_

_Halo_

**A/N: and that's the end ^_^ Don't forget to go see 17 Again tomorrow.**


End file.
